Vacation
by khudgens91
Summary: Helen's vacation gets crashed, but she doesn't mind. What would have been a boring weekend turns into a great deal of fun thanks to an unexpected guest.
1. Chapter 1

**So its spring break here now and I thought I'd do a little piece in its honor. The idea of having Helen and Nikola overcome with jealousy at the sight of them with other people has been floating around in my head for a little while now. More than likely it will just turn into into a bunch of smut in the later chapters, but who doesn't love some good Teslen smut? I'll probably have to end up changing the rating before its all said and done, but whatever. I hope you all like it!**

**Also, I couldn't help but slip in a little A&M/Texas pride. Whoop! :)**

* * *

One long weekend every seven years. That was all that Helen Magnus allowed herself. At least normally. Will had convinced her to take an early vacation, two years early. She had been hesitant at first, but had finally agreed. It had been a hard year and she could use a weekend to herself. So here she was, pulling into the drive of her secluded villa on Capri.

It was a good hour's drive from the small airport she'd landed in that morning. It was possible to land a helicopter on the property itself, but Ashley had always insisted that they take a car because she loved the scenery of the countryside. It had simply been habit for Helen, but she'd regretted it once she started the drive. The memories of Ashley and the loneliness she felt in her absence were painful, to say the least. She was very much looking forward to opening a bottle of wine from her very well stocked cellar.

She didn't even bother taking her things up to the master bedroom, simply dropping them in the entrance hall before making her way towards the cellars. It didn't take her long to find what she was looking for, a nice red that she knew would have made Nikola's mouth water. Making her way back to the kitchen to grab a glass, she froze in the hallway. Her keen ears had picked up on the distinctive sound of footsteps. She flipped the wine bottle in her hands, gripping the neck tightly in case she needed to use it as a weapon. It would be a waste, but better to lose good wine than her life.

Whoever the footsteps belonged to was in the kitchen and she could hear them rummaging about. From the direction she was approaching the intruder would never see her coming. She peaked around the corner, trying to catch a glimpse of whoever it was.

A girl with a mass of blonde curls and nothing on but a man's button up shirt was standing in her pantry. The girl looked young, maybe in her early twenties. Her hair was thoroughly mussed and the shirt hung open, leaving nothing to the imagination.

"May I help you?" Helen's clipped British accent rang through the room as she came around the corner to stand fully in the kitchen.

The girl squeaked, dropping whatever food she was holding in favor of pulling the shirt tight around her naked body.

"Who are you?" the girl asked, panic in her voice.

"Funny, I was just about to ask you the same thing. Mind telling me what you're doing in my house?"

"You're house?"

"Yes, last time I checked this was still my villa."

"I…Nikki said…"

Just then a very naked Nikola Tesla came sauntering into the kitchen. He clearly hadn't been expecting to see Helen because his step faltered and a confused frown crossed his face for the briefest of moments. But he recovered quickly.

"Helen! Funny seeing you here."

"Yes, Nikola, funny seeing me in my own villa," she tried to make her voice biting, but she was having a very hard time not ogling his amazing body.

He was all lean, wiry muscle. It quite honestly took her breath away and she felt a rush of arousal flood her body. He apparently noticed her staring because a wide grin broke across his face.

"Like what you see, Helen?"

She had to fight a blush. She did like what she saw. Very much. But she'd be damned if she let him know it. The last thing she needed was an overly smug Nikola Tesla. His usual dose of arrogance was intolerable as it was, no need to encourage him.

"Nikki? Who's she?" the blonde piped up from the pantry.

She was still clutching the shirt, which Helen now assumed was Nikola's, tightly around herself. Suddenly the thought of her wearing Nikola's clothes, and all that it implied, made Helen very uncomfortable. The thought of this girl _with_ him brought out an intense jealously in her. Images of the two of them tangled together, sweaty bodies moving in that age old rhythm, flashed across her mind and it made her blood boil. It was crazy, completely ludicrous, but the emotions were there nonetheless.

"It seems you have quite a bit of explaining to do...Nikki," Helen quipped, trying to keep the jealousy out of her voice.

She moved over to the counter to put down her bottle of wine. In the drawer by the sink were several hand towels, she pulled one out and threw it at him. Nikola caught it deftly, but made no move to cover himself. She really wished he would, she was having a very hard time concentrating with him standing there like that.

"Well, it seems introductions are in order. Megan, this is an old friend of mine, Dr. Helen Magnus. Helen, this is Megan."

"N-nice to meet you," Megan stammered out.

"And you as well, Megan," she smiled brightly at the girl, not wanting to make her feel more uncomfortable than she clearly already was. Turning her attention back to Nikola, she tried her best to put some venom in her voice. "Care to explain what you're doing here Nikola?"

"I was just on a little vacation. I wasn't expected you to show up."

"Clearly."

"You weren't scheduled for another two years, how was I supposed to know you'd break tradition?"

"Megan, dear, why don't you go find some clothes. I need to talk to Nikki for a bit," her voice was soft, offering her a way out of this awkward situation.

Megan jumped on the opportunity at once, scurrying from the room without another word.

"You really shouldn't be here Nikola. This is private property."

"Oh come off it Helen. You're glad to see me and we both know it."

He was right. She was immensely grateful to see him. The thought of not being alone with all her memories in this giant villa all weekend was comforting. She tried to convince herself that she would have been just as happy seeing anyone else here, anyone at all, just so that she wouldn't have to be alone. But the truth was she was glad it was Nikola. She didn't want it to be anyone else but him.

"Who's the girl?" She changed the subject immediately, not wanting to admit to him how true his words really were.

"Oh just some young college thing. Did you know it was spring break?"

"No, I had no idea."

"Yes, well, apparently it is. It's been quite the adventure. She's got real spunk, very feisty," he was teasing, but his words angered her more than normal.

"I'm sure she's lovely, Nikola, but I would have thought you'd prefer someone with a little more experience."

He raised an eyebrow at her, walking towards her slowly until he had her trapped against the counter, hands gripping the marble on either side of her. She should push him away, should leave, but she couldn't. He was impossibly close to her. His smell was intoxicating, flooding her senses and making her dizzy was desire. She wanted to reach out and crush him against her, to feel the hard lines of his body against her's. But she stayed still, forcing herself to keep her breathing under control.

"Anyone in particular you had in mind?" His warm breath fanned across her neck as he leant in even closer to whisper in her ear and she felt another rush of arousal.

"Maybe…too bad you prefer blondes to brunettes though," she said coyly.

"I'd make an exception for you, Helen."

To emphasize his words, he took her earlobe quickly into his mouth, sucking lightly and nibbling on it with his teeth. She couldn't help the little gasp that escaped her lips. It had been so long since she'd been touched by anyone but herself that even this simple act took her breath away.

"You couldn't handle me, Nikki," she whispered huskily using the little nickname the girl had given him in a mocking manner and nipping roughly at his own ear.

"Is that a challenge?" he growled in what she thought was the most sexy way possible.

But before she could answer they both could hear Megan returning down the stairs. He pulled away from her reluctantly and she missed the warmth of his body so close to her own. She cleared her throat and turned to reach for a wine glass from the cupboard above her. But not before she caught a glimpse of his half hard erection. She bit back a smile when he finally used the hand towel she'd given him earlier to cover himself up.

"I'm terribly sorry you had to see me like that earlier, Dr. Magnus. I can't tell you how embarrassed I am," Megan said, coming back into the kitchen, now properly dressed in her own clothes.

"No need to be embarrassed; I assure you it's nothing I haven't seen before. And please call me Helen," she reassured her. "Would you care for a glass of wine, Megan? Perhaps it would help calm your nerves?"

Megan smiled at her and nodded enthusiastically. It seemed like a very childish thing to do and Helen suddenly wondered if she was even old enough to be drinking. It was a silly, if not a little pity, thought that she quickly banished. She poured her a glass and passed it over.

"Don't I get some?" Nikola whined.

"Not until you put some clothes on."

She really needed him to not be naked anymore. It was too much of a damn temptation. With a huff he marched towards the stairs, giving her a perfect view of his delicious back side. She watched him go before he disappeared upstairs, at which point she turned her attention back to the young woman in front of her. She hadn't seemed to notice Helen's ogling.

"So Megan, Nikola says you're here on spring break? Where are you from?"

"I'm from the states. I'm going to school in Texas."

"What university are you attending?"

"Texas A&M."

"And your major?"

"Agricultural business."

"How nice."

There was a pause while they both sipped their wine.

"I really am sorry, you know. I had no idea this was your house or that you'd be coming in. Nikki didn't mention any of that."

"Yes, he has a way of leaving out rather important details."

"How long have you known each other?"

"A very long time. He is my oldest friend."

"Not giving away any of my secrets now are you, Helen," Nikola said cheerily as he came back into the kitchen dressed in his usual fine attire, a three piece charcoal suit that looked absolutely stunning on him.

"I was just getting to know Megan here," Helen told him, pushing his already poured glass of wine towards him.

"Delightful isn't she?"

"Quite."

Helen winked at her and Megan blushed. Nikola sipped his wine and hummed quietly as the first drops hit his tongue. The excellent quality had been lost on Megan, but she'd known he would fully appreciate it.

"You've out done yourself, Helen."

"I'm glad you approve."

"So Helen, what brings you to Capri?" Megan piped up, clearly not wanting to be left out of the conversation.

"I'm here on vacation. A co-worker of mine told me I needed to take some time off to relax and have a little fun."

"Nikola and I were going out tonight. There's going to be a party down on one of the private beaches. You're welcome to join us."

The thought of Nikola at a college beach party nearly had Helen laughing out loud. But then she thought of Megan and all the other young college girls in their skimpy bikini's, drinking, dancing, and rubbing their lithe little body against Nikola. The jealousy she'd felt earlier rose back up with a passion and she fought to push it down.

"Thank you for the invitation Megan, but I wouldn't want to be the third wheel. You go and have fun."

"You wouldn't have to be a third wheel. I came down here in a big group and there are several guys I could hook you up with."

Helen could have sworn she heard Nikola growl at Megan's offer. She glanced over to see a dark scowl on his face and she had to fight a smirk. Maybe she would take Megan up on her offer. It'd give her an opportunity to keep an eye on Nikola, though why she felt that was necessary was beyond her, and it would be fun to try and make him as jealous as she was feeling. It certainly beat sitting around here by herself, drinking and trying to fight off memories of Ashley. Maybe she'd actually have a little bit of fun.

"You know what, Megan, that sounds lovely. I'd love to come."

Megan squealed, throwing her arms around Helen's neck in her enthusiasm.

"I'll go text my friends and let them know you're coming."

Without another word, Megan discarded her wine glass on the counter, whipping out her cellphone and beginning to type furiously as she left the room.

"I hope you don't mind me tagging along, Nikki," she said slyly, turning her attention to a slightly fuming Nikola.

He pulled himself together quickly, letting his face fall back into a careful mask of nonchalance.

"Not at all, Helen."

"Excellent." She drained the last of her wine before placing the glass in the sink. "In that case, I think I'll go see who Megan's rounded up as my date for the evening. I do hope he's cute. I have always had a thing for younger men."

She left him glaring after her, making sure to sway her hips seductively as she walked away. It definitely wasn't the weekend she'd had planned, but it was shaping up to be quite a bit of fun. Yes, she was very glad that her vacation had been crashed by one Nikola Tesla.

* * *

**Review and let me know what you think! Reviews make me very happy and a happy writer means more chapters more often. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone that's reviewed so far! It went over so well that I wanted to post another chapter as soon as possible...that and it was really slow at work tonight so I had lots of time to write. :) But like I said, the more reviews the happier I am and the more/sooner I update. Though I must admit that I'm having a blast writing this one! Hope you enjoy it as much as I do. **

**I also just want to say that I have never actually been to Capri myself. Everything in this story is totally made up so if it isn't accurate, please don't shoot me! :)**

* * *

It had been decided that they would meet up with Megan's friends for dinner before going to the party. Once in the car on their way back into town Megan gushed on about her studies, her favorite hang outs back in Texas, and a full description of everything she'd managed to accomplish thus far on her vacation. Helen had long since stopped paying attention and instead was occupying her time remembering how good Nikola had looked standing naked in her kitchen. She could swear he knew what she was thinking by the way he kept glancing over at her.

She was able to focus long enough to glean how the two of them had met. Apparently Megan and her companions had been attending a wine tasting the night before when they had come across the charming Nikola Tesla. He'd had the good sense not to use his real name of course, instead going by one of the many alias' she'd helped him establish years ago. It didn't surprise her in the least that he'd be at the wine tasting. She was, however, surprised that he had picked up Megan along the way. As lovely as the girl was she wasn't who Helen would have pictured Nikola with. She imagined someone more sophisticated, an equal to him intellectually, someone older, someone who understood and appreciated the fact that he was a vampire. Someone like, well, her. She banished that thought quickly. It wasn't as if Nikola was getting married to the girl, it was none of her business who he chose to have the occasional tryst with.

"So how did you two meet?" Megan asked, finally shifting the conversation to someone other than herself.

"We met back at university," Nikola explained.

"Where did y'all go to school?"

"We both attended Oxford," Helen supplied.

"Wow, so you must both be really smart."

"Something like that," Helen replied, sending a knowing glance in Nikola's direction. She had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing.

They met up with the rest of Megan's company at a small bistro in the center of town. There were five girls, including Megan, and six boys. There was Sarah, Amber, Courtney, and Bridget, and Logan, Hunter, Kevin, Scott, Danny, and Tyler. None of them looked like they were over twenty-one. Helen's 'date' for the evening was to be Tyler. He smiled brightly at her upon introduction, his eyes roaming over her body in a not so subtle manner. She could feel Nikola tense beside her at the inspection. She smiled to herself and made sure he noticed her doing the same to the young man. He was handsome; broad shoulders, well defined muscles, tan skin, wavy sandy brown hair, and a pair of stunning green eyes.

She had worn a strapless white cotton dress that clung loosely to her hips and stopped only a few inches past her bum, leaving miles of skin on her legs exposed. She'd opted out of heels and gone instead with a pair of strappy flat sandals perfect for the beach. Her two piece bikini was concealed by the dress, only the top visible where it came up to tie around her neck. Her hair was in a high pony tail that she knew would bounce when she walked.

They were able to push together a few of the outside tables at the restaurant so that they could all sit together. Helen ended up next to Megan with Nikola and Tyler directly across from them. It afforded her the perfect opportunity to watch him squirm while she flirted shamelessly with Tyler.

"So Tyler, I couldn't help but notice how fit you are, do you work out?" Helen asked, batting her eyelashes.

"Yeah. I can bench press one-ninety," he said proudly.

"That's even more than I weigh," she tried to sound impressed, but she knew far too many abnormals who would consider that light as a feather. Nikola himself boasted quite the strength with his enhanced abilities. She wondered how much Nikola could bench press if he wanted to.

"Maybe later I can demonstrate," he offered with a wink.

She smiled sweetly at him, indicating she would like that very much, and she saw Nikola shoot a sideways glare at the young man. But he didn't seem to notice, only having eyes for Helen.

"I prefer cardio over weights myself," she said coyly.

This time Nikola's glare was directed at her, but she ignored him. She was enjoying this.

"Megan, your top is the same color as that lacy thing you were wearing last night. I don't think I had the chance to tell you how lovely that color is on you, really brings out your eyes," Nikola said, clearly catching on to Helen's little game.

"Oh, thanks," she mumbled, caught off guard by his compliment.

"I was a little too busy to say anything last night," he shrugged, as if it were an afterthought.

Megan blushed a bright red while her girlfriends giggled beside her. Helen ground her teeth together. But an idea struck that quickly wiped away her frustration. Slowly, she took one sandaled foot and began rubbing it up the outside of Tyler's left leg. They were all crammed so tightly into the tables that this meant her foot was also rubbing on Nikola's right leg. Both men looked up at her, but with very different expressions. Tyler was smiling at her. Nikola, on the other hand, was shooting daggers. She smiled alluringly at them both before taking a long sip from the straw sticking out of her water glass, making sure to hollow her cheeks in the process.

Tyler's eyes bulged and she had to bite back the smirk that was threatening to break through. She really was laying it on rather thick. She almost felt bad for the poor boy. Almost. But torturing Nikola was too much fun for her to quit.

Never one to be out moved, Nikola brought his hand up to rest on the table. His figured lightly tracing patterns across the cloth, twirling around in random swirls and crisscrosses. It was much subtler than her approach, but effective nonetheless. A shiver racked through her body as she imagine those long, nimble fingers dancing across her skin in much the same way he was playing them on the table. He saw her reaction and smirked triumphantly.

Just then the waiter brought out the food and their games were put on hold while everyone ate and chatted happily. She needed to think of her next move. There was only so much she could do at the confined space of the table. But she'd be damned if she let Nikola win. Perhaps she'd concede this round to him, but she was determined to win the war. She wasn't exactly sure what that would look like, knowing that they could only take things so far before lines would have to be crossed, but she pushed that thought away. She was enjoying herself for the moment and decided it best to not think about what the possible outcomes were. She'd cross that bridge when she got there.

Eventually everyone finished eating, bills were paid, and the group meandered slowly back up the street towards their cars. Nikola's hand rested on the small of Megan's back as they walked, a gesture not lost on Helen. It was something that he usually did with _her_. It was such a small thing, she doubted if he was even doing it on purpose or in the little game they had started. Whether or not he realized what he was doing, it still stirred the jealousy within her.

In retaliation she took Tyler's hand, lacing their fingers together and angling into him slightly so that her boobs would brush against his arm. That got Nikola's attention. He narrowed his eyes at her before moving the hand on Megan's back to her hip, pulling her in against him. His hand inched around her hip slowly, working its way closer to her thigh. It was infuriating to watch. Much worse than when his hand had just been on her back in a rather gentlemanly manor. There was nothing gentlemanly about where it was now.

"The party's down on one of the private beaches about twenty minutes outside of town. We'll need to split up, we won't all fit in one car," the girl with the red hair said; Bridget maybe?

"Let's do it boys and girls!" One of the brunettes piped up, she thought that one was Amber…or maybe Courtney.

"There's more guys than girls, so we'll take the SUV we rented," the shortest guy, Logan, chimed in.

"Can the girls go in your car, Helen," Megan asked politely.

"Sure." She smiled to cover up her dislike of the situation. "I'm not sure how long I'm going to stay though so you may need to find your own rides home."

"That won't be a problem," the other brunette assured her.

With a final shrug she let go of Tyler's hand and headed in the direction of her car, the giggling girls following her. She felt a little bad for Nikola, being trapped with a bunch of college guys in an SUV for twenty minutes. Not that the group she was stuck in was any better. She didn't do the girl bonding stuff very well. Even when she had been their age, all those eons ago, she couldn't tolerate the futility and annoyance of girl talk. It was going to be a very long car ride.

* * *

**The next chapter is going to be a very short one. Just a little ditty about their prospective car rides to the party. I'm actually almost finished with it. I'll make y'all a deal...if I can get another 5 reviews (I'm setting the bar pretty low here people) before I go to bed tonight then I'll post the next chapter. Otherwise you'll have to wait. Are you up for the challenge? **


	3. Chapter 3

**This actually turned out longer than I was intending it to be. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

"Dude, that Brit is hot!" the one called Kevin exclaimed as soon as they were all crammed into the car and on their way to the party.

"Smokin!" Hunter agreed.

"A total cougar!" Scott added.

"Aaand she was playing footsie with me under the table!" Tyler bragged.

"She's so in to you, man," Danny congratulated.

Nikola had to hold back a growl. These _children _didn't have a clue what they were talking about. There was no way Helen was 'in to' this pretentious twerp. She was obviously just baiting the little pipsqueak to get his attention. She had started a very dangerous game; one that he did not intend to lose.

"Think you'll get lucky?" Scott asked, an edge of jealousy in his voice.

The thought made Nikola sick to his stomach.

"Definitely. She so wants this," Tyler said, waving a hand over himself.

Nikola practically snorted. There was no way.

"You better make sure you got a rubber, man," Kevin advised.

"I bet she's got moves you've never even dreamed of, bro," Scott whispered reverently. He was clearly the most jealous of the bunch…besides himself, of course.

After that the conversation detoured into who had had the kinkiest sex. He kept his mouth shut, though he knew that he could easily top anything they could even make up. You don't get to be over a hundred years old without having tried a few things along the way. Especially when you never aged and had the kind of stamina his vampiric nature provided him.

He was grateful that they'd stopped talking about Helen. Listening to them go on about her like that was infuriating. He'd had to contain his inner vampire, which wanted nothing more than to rip them all to shreds for even looking at Helen.

And she had definitely been something to look at tonight. All sensual curves and tantalizing skin. She wasn't as tan as the other girls, but he preferred that. It looked more natural. Made her look softer somehow, even though he knew she was by far the toughest one in the group. That was the thing about Helen, she could appear so delicate and fragile, but she packed a mean punch. It was damn sexy. Her body was in perfect condition, muscles kept lean and trim. He could see the power of them just under the surface. He could just imagine how tight a grip those legs of her's would have around his waist as he slammed into her again and again until she screamed her release. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, adjusting himself. Megan had been a fun little fling, something to take his mind off the gnawing desire he felt towards Helen. He had wanted her for so long. But more than just her body, he wanted all of her.

He had been extremely shocked to see her that morning. He hadn't been lying, he didn't expect her for another two years and by that time he would've been long gone. He came here every so often, careful to never let it coincide with her, because it reminded him of her. The villa was full of little, subtle hints that it belonged to Helen Magnus. The master bedroom even smelled like her. He could spend hours up there, just breathing in the delicious fragrance of her.

She'd been wrong this morning, about him preferring blondes to brunettes. The truth was he preferred _her_. It was her over any other woman in the world. Always had been, always would be. But he enjoyed the pleasures of the flesh so he did take the occasional lover. What had drawn him to Megan were her blonde curls. They reminded him of Helen's from when they were younger.

At last they finally pulled up to the strip of beach where the party was happening. The girls had beat them there, all of them standing outside Helen's car waiting. He could see Helen standing uncomfortably by Megan and he wondered what the conversation had been like in their car. Surely it couldn't be as bad as what he'd been forced to listen to.

* * *

"So Megan…how was last night?" Bridget gushed as they pulled out onto the street.

"Yeah, tell us everything!" Courtney enthused.

Helen half hoped that Megan would keep the details to herself. But alas, apparently she was more than comfortable sharing with her girlfriends. She'd taken the passenger seat so she twisted herself around to face the other four girls cramped into the backseat before launching into her tale.

"Oh my god, I don't think I've ever had that good of sex in my life!"

Helen cringed. This was not what she wanted to be listening to.

"That good?" Amber whispered, all the girls seemed to hold their breath waiting for her response.

"Yeah!" Megan answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world and a host of giggles erupted in the back.

"Is he big?" Sarah wanted to know.

"How big?" Courtney added.

Megan gestured with her hands and Helen couldn't help but take a peek at the estimate. It was generous. She subtracted about an inch for over exaggeration and bragging, but even then it was longer than average. She made a mental note, storing the information away for later consideration. She'd had many a fantasy about him, though she'd never admit it. It surprised her how willingly her mind accepted the fact that eventually she'd end up sleeping with Nikola. Her body had been ready for years, her mind continued to put up a fight, and her heart was still refusing to get involved.

"And thick too," Megan added.

"Like how thick?" Bridget wanted to know.

Megan made another gesture and Helen took note of it again.

"What kind of stuff was he into? Nothing too kinky right?" Amber asked.

"I don't know, it wasn't all 50 Shades of Grey if that's what you're asking," Megan giggled.

"Was he more of a giver or a receiver?" Sarah wondered.

"Oh definitely a giver! I've never had a guy pay me that much attention to me. I must have come _at least _half a dozen times just last night and that's not even including this morning, before we were…interrupted," she snuck a sheepish glance towards Helen.

"Are you serious?" Courtney half shrieked. Megan nodded her head vigorously.

"He's got mad skills," she confirmed. "And he does this thing with his tongue…"

Helen was gripping the steering wheel so tight that her knuckles were white. Listening to Megan bragging about what an incredible lover Nikola made was driving her insane. She really wished the girl would shut up, but she didn't want to say anything and seem like a prude.

She'd always suspected that Nikola would be amazing in bed. He never did anything half heartedly. He was such a perfectionist that she was sure he'd studied fastidiously until he had perfected the art of making love. It was a little painful to think of all the women he'd practiced on, but she tried not to think about it too much. It wasn't like she hadn't taken her fair share of lovers over the years.

"So what number does that make for you?" Bridget asked.

"Four," Megan told her, a hint of embarrassment finally creeping into her voice.

Why she'd be embarrassed by that Helen didn't quite understand. Did she think that was too few or too many for her age? She wasn't really sure what was considered 'normal' nowadays. Obviously things had changed since her time. She had still been a virgin when she was Megan's age.

She'd stopped keeping count of her own number decades ago, there reached a point where it just wasn't practical anymore and certainly not necessary. Over a century's worth of living and one was bound to go through more than a few sex partners. She'd eventually come into her own as a women and embraced her sexuality openly. She considered herself an experienced lover and was confident she'd be a good match for Nikola. She was certain she'd be able to please him much more thoroughly than Megan could even dream of at this stage in her short life.

But she really shouldn't be thinking about how much or all the different ways she wanted to bring him pleasure. This was Nikola after all. Her oldest, dearest friend. She'd spent over a century fighting off his advances because she hadn't wanted to ruin their friendship. Now wasn't any different. It would be too much of a risk. Once they crossed that line there would be no going back. But god, how she wanted to cross that line…over and over and over again.

She squirmed in her seat. Between Megan regaling the tales of her sexual encounter with Nikola and her own imagination, Helen was getting more than a little worked up. Desperate to get out of the car and away from the images Megan's words were providing her with, she pushed her foot against the gas pedal, speeding along the dark roads towards the beach.

* * *

**Next up...the beach party! And oh all the fun I have planned for them! (insert evil laugh here)**

**Please keep reviewing! It makes me so happy to read all y'all's reviews. Makes writing this even more fun. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**So it's now after 3AM here, but I just couldn't stop writing. It turned out way longer than I had anticipated. I'm really enjoying writing this one a little too much. I just can't seem to stop myself. But I guess y'all aren't gonna complain about my rapid updates now are you? :)**

* * *

The beach was packed; boys and girls running around in nothing but their swimwear, even a few girls with only half of their bathing suits on. There was a huge bonfire blazing in the center of the party, further out from the fire was a table crammed full of a variety of liquors and other assorted drinks, several kegs were also set up beside them, and there was music blaring from a car that was parked out on the sand.

Their little group split up rather quickly, all of them wanting to get in on the action taking place down on the beach. Helen and Nikola were more hesitant. Nikola most of all. He looked so out of place in his pristine suit, it was comical. She couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"You," She giggled. "You look so out of place."

He rolled his eyes at her, but at least removed his jacket and vest, storing them in the back seat of her car for safe keeping.

"It's a start," she shrugged, still thinking he looked ridiculous.

She looked at him a minute longer before making up her mind. Stepping up to him, she unbuttoned the right cuff of his dress shirt and rolled the sleeve up loosely to the middle of his forearm.

"Helen, what are you doing?"

"Just trying to help," she cooed, repeating the process on his left arm.

When she was satisfied with his sleeves, she gave him another look over as if contemplating his appearance, trying not to make it seem like she knew exactly what she was doing. With a little grin she stepped even closer to him, effectively pinning him with his back against her car. She locked eyes with him, her body only inches away from his. Everything in her screamed to close the distance between them, but she held her ground. Never losing eye contact, she started to un-tuck his shirt. His hands came up to grasp her elbows, but he made no move to stop her.

When his shirt was finally free, she moved to start on his buttons. She never looked away from him. She was practically undressing him, but the only sign she gave that it was affecting her was the way she was biting on her bottom lip. Her fingers were sure and steady as she worked the line of buttons at a torturous pace. After half the buttons had been released she finally tore her eyes away from his to glance down at his chest. He wasn't wearing an undershirt which worked perfectly with what she was trying to accomplish, not to mention giving her another chance to stare at his gloriously defined chest and abdomen.

With the last button undone she slipped her hands into his shirt. At the first contact of her hands on his bare skin Nikola shivered. She spread her fingers out wide, trying to touch as much of him as possible. She slid her hands across his chest, pushing his shirt further open as she did so. A thrill ran through her as his muscles twitched under her touch. God, she could run her hands over him all night and not get enough.

"Helen…" his voice was strained, breaking her out of the trance she'd fallen into.

She jumped and cleared her throat awkwardly before stepping away from him.

"There, that's much better now," she breathed, not catching his eye.

"Hey Nikki! Aren't you gonna come join the party?" Megan chirped, skipping up to them with a drink already in her hand.

He glanced to Helen for the briefest of seconds before smiling and taking the hand Megan held out for him, letting her drag him towards the party. Helen followed them after a few more seconds, needing some time to take a few deep breathes.

She headed straight for the alcohol table, which was apparently where Megan was leading Nikola as well. They had every imaginable kind of liquor and several coolers with different beers, but no wine. Not that she'd really been expecting there to be any; college kids weren't exactly known to enjoy or savor their drinks, they wanted to get plastered and that was about it. Even if someone had brought wine it probably would have been the cheap stuff that came in a box. She shuddered at the thought. So she settled instead for making herself a rum and coke.

Megan grabbed a half empty bottle of vodka and poured shots into two little plastic cups, the kind you put in the bathroom to use for mouthwash or something. She offered one to Nikola, but he shook his head. Helen could have told her that would be his reaction. He'd never been anything but a wine man. Rare was the occasion when Nikola Tesla drank liquor. Megan shrugged and quickly downed both cups herself. Helen made a note to keep an eye on her, she may not like the girl all that much but she certainly didn't wish anything bad to happen to her. She'd heard way too many horror stories of kids getting alcohol poisoning during parties like this or managing some other kind of serious injury due to the lack of cognitive thinking massive amounts of alcohol produced. It was why she'd never let Ashley attend anything like this. Her daughter would have been beyond shocked if she could see her here now.

By this time Tyler had found his way back to her side. Coming up behind her, he wrapped his arms around her stomach and pulled her flush against his chest. Instinct told her to give him an elbow in the stomach, but then she remembered where she was and what she was doing. The look on Nikola's face helped remind her even more. His eyes went black as night and if not for the blaring music she knew she would have heard him growling.

Round two had just begun and she definitely had the upper hand. With a wicked smile she covered Tyler's arms with her own and arched her bum into him. She was rewarded by Nikola taking a step forward, claws extended and everything. Thankfully no one seemed to have noticed. She'd have to scold him for his recklessness later. For now she'd have to settle for getting Tyler away from his general vicinity lest he decide to use those talons of his. The last thing she needed on her vacation was an emergency surgery and a cover up job.

"Tyler, what's this game they're playing over here?" She asked, pulling him towards a bunch of tables where people were trying to throw ping pong balls into plastic cups.

"It's called beer pong," he explained, chuckling. "The cups have beer in them and if your opponent lands a ball in your cup you have to drink it. When one team runs out of cups they lose and the game's over."

"Wanna play?" Megan asked eagerly.

"No thank you. I think I'll just watch," Helen told her politely.

"What about you, Nikki? Will you come play with me?"

"I'd love to play with you dear….but not in that silly game," he leered.

Megan blushed and giggled, swatting at his shoulder playfully. He pulled her against his chest and kissed her neck, causing even more giggles. Helen was fuming. She supposed it wasn't any different than anything she'd done so far, but it sure felt different. It was one thing for her to do it, but it was another thing entirely to see him doing it. Fine, she thought, if he wanted to play dirty than she was more than willing to take things to the next level.

"Tyler, love, if you want to play I'll watch. I'll even make you a deal," she said seductively.

Nikola hadn't released Megan from his arms and to anyone else he would have appeared not to be listening, but Helen knew he heard every word.

"Yeah? What's that?" Tyler asked, liking the promise in her voice.

She curled a finger at him, indicating she wanted him to come closer, which he did. Laying her palms to his chest, she leaned in until her breasts were rubbing against him and whispered something in his ear so low that she knew there was no way Nikola would've heard even with his enhanced abilities.

"Ok, yeah sure!" Tyler said excitedly before rushing off to find someone to be his partner.

"You guys should come and watch too," Helen told the still intertwined Nikola and Megan.

"We can be Tyler's cheerleaders!" Megan gushed enthusiastically.

"Yes, that's exactly what I was thinking."

Megan missed the mockery in her tone, smiling brightly at her as if she really thought Helen was being serious.

"I'm just gonna make something to drink," Megan announced, finally pushing away from Nikola. "Helen, do you want anything?"

"No thank you, I'm still working on this one," she replied, holding up the rum and coke she'd just made as evidence.

"You really shouldn't tease him, Helen. Don't start something you aren't going to finish," Nikola admonished once Megan was out of earshot.

She could hear the double meaning in his words.

"Who said I'm just teasing?"

"I'm serious, Helen."

"So am I," she stated before waltzing off to find Tyler again.

He'd convinced Danny to be his partner and apparently managed to persuade Kevin and Scott to be their opponents. They arranged the cups quickly and had the beer poured in record time. It was obvious that they had done this before. They flipped a coin to see who'd go first; Kevin and Scott won it by calling tails. The four friends faced off, calling out rather colorful jibes and insults.

By this time Megan had found her way back to them. She had a red plastic cup in one hand and two smaller clear ones held awkwardly in her other.

"I know you said you didn't want anything, Helen, but I brought you a shot anyways," she explained, coming closer.

She normally wasn't much for shots, but she shrugged it off. Why not? She took one of the cups silently and toasted it with Megan's before throwing it back, the younger woman doing the same. The vodka burned her throat, but in a good way. Megan beamed at her stupidly, clearly already a little inebriated.

"So what deal did you make with Tyler?" Megan finally asked.

"I told him I'd kiss him every time he made it into one of the other team's cups," she said it nonchalantly, shrugging her shoulders as if it were nothing. She could see Nikola's jaw tense at her words.

"Well then it looks like you're up," Megan commented, pointing towards the game where he had just scored the first point.

She glided gracefully over to Tyler, who had looked up in search of her upon his victory. She could see the desire in his eyes as she approached. A small part of her felt a hint of pride at the fact that she could still be attractive to someone his age. She raised a hand to his chin and then turned his head to the side before kissing him on the cheek, lingering just a second longer than you would in a normal friendly kiss.

"Oh come on!" Tyler complained.

She tutted at him, waggling a finger in his face.

"Keep it up and the rewards will get better," she purred.

"Yes, ma'am," he said eagerly, turning back to the game.

Nikola was glaring at her as she walked back over to his side. His eyes were a darker grey than normal and his jaw was tensed. He should know better than to push her. If it was too much for him, he could always bow out. But she knew he'd never give in. Nikola Tesla was nothing if not competitive. But then again, so was she. This game of their's was quickly turning into a battle of wills.

Kevin and Scott each made it in the next round, with Danny sinking one and Tyler missing. Apparently they'd opted for the six cup version as opposed to the ten, Megan was explaining as the game wore on. The six cups meant a tighter formation, which made it harder. But they also filled the cups up more than they would with ten to make up for the difference. The whole point of the game was to get sloshed, at least from what Helen could tell.

In round three Scott was the only one to score for his team while both Danny and Tyler made it in. She dutifully made her way back to the waiting young man, this time kissing his other cheek. The crowd laughed at her mockery and he rolled his eyes at her, but she just smiled promisingly back at him.

They went a few more rounds without any luck on either side, already starting to get a little sloppy. Kevin finally managed to land one, evening the score up to two cups on both sides. Tyler was the next one to make it and this time she gave him a quick peck on the lips. His body followed her's as she pulled away, begging for more, but that was all she was willing to give for the time being.

Eventually Kevin or Scott, she hadn't been paying attention to who, evened them out to one cup per team. They battled it out for several minutes, some shots way off and others just barely missing. Every time Tyler came up she could see Nikola start to fidget beside her. She was having a hard time staying still herself. Part of her hoped he wouldn't be the one to make the winning shot because that would mean she'd have to give him a worthwhile kiss. But the other part of her really wanted to drive Nikola up the wall making him watch her snog another guy.

She was so lost in her own thoughts that she missed the end of the game. The cheer from the on looking crowd brought her back to reality. Everyone was looking at her expectantly. Pulling herself together she made her way over to Tyler one last time. Nikola's words from earlier about not starting something she couldn't finish rang in her head as she went. When she got close enough Tyler swept her into his arms and crushed his lips against her's. She could smell the beer on him and it made her slightly nauseas'. She kissed him as hardily as she could without allowing him entrance to her mouth. She could feel his disappointment, but she was grateful when he didn't push it.

"Congrats Tyler!" Megan yelled, finally making her way over to them and dragging a fuming Nikola with her.

"Uh, thanks," he said, still keeping Helen tight against his body.

"Megan, would you care to dance?" Nikola asked, just a hint of that gravely quality to his voice that he got when in vampire mode.

"Sure!" Megan bounced with excitement.

There were several people dancing over by the car where the music was blasting from. If you could call it dancing. It looked more like dry humping in Helen's opinion. Dry humping with very little clothing on. Guys in only their swim trucks with girls in skimpy bikini's rubbing against each other in time to the music. She watched Nikola and Megan go, her discomfort growing more by the second; Megan slipped off her tank top so that she was only in her bikini and tight little shorts, and it sky rocketed.

"Are you ok?" Tyler asked, noticing her distraction.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just need another drink."

"I'll go get you one. What do you want?"

"Whatever's fine," she finally tore her eyes away long enough to give him a grateful little smile.

He nodded and headed back in the direction of the drinks table. Helen was rooted to the spot, her eyes finding and locking on the pair 'dancing' further up the beach. Their bodies had begun to move to the music, grinding into each other, hands beginning to wander. Helen's vision went red with rage. Everything in her screamed to go rip them apart. Nikola looked up, catching her eye. A range of emotions played across his face; lust, though for who exactly she wasn't sure at the moment, fear, remorse, anger, and finally jealousy as Tyler walked back up to her side.

Tyler offered her up another shot, which she downed quickly before grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the make shift dance area. She made sure they were in Nikola's line of sight before she began to move against him. He caught on quickly, pulling her tighter against himself. His hands were on her hips, which she moved in time to the music, and his own hips ground against her in a counter rhythm. She swung her arms around his neck, fisting a hand in his wavy hair. They were so close that her breasts rubbed against his bare chest. She couldn't remember when he'd taken his shirt off exactly, but it didn't matter. His hands traveled across and down her hips to cup her ass, pulling her even more firmly against him. She could feel his growing erection pressing into her stomach.

She risked a glance in Nikola's direction. Megan had her back to them and he was staring over her shoulder, his eyes never leaving Helen as she ground into Tyler's all too willing form. His eyes had reverted back to the sheer black of his vampire nature, thankfully his claws were still sheathed, but she could see that he was clearly baring frighteningly sharp teeth at the young man she was currently clinging to.

But the boy in question wasn't paying attention. He took the opportunity to latch his lips onto Helen's neck, sucking harshly and effectively drawing her attention back to him. It caught her so off guard that she jumped, gasping in shock. He didn't seem to notice though, sucking so hard she was sure he was going to leave a mark. His hands were becoming more adventurous as well, skimming up and down her sides. Seeking flesh, he yanked on her dress, pulling the top half of it down until it pooled loosely around her waist. One hand came up to brush against her breast before squeezing it lightly, while the other drifted back down to cup her ass again.

She tried to look back over at Nikola, but he was no longer there. She glanced around as best she could, eventually seeing Megan stumbling back in the direction of the drink table. There was no sign of Nikola with her. But then she heard his deep, fully vampiric voice behind her.

"Mind if I cut in, sonny?"

He didn't wait for Tyler to answer, shoving him away from Helen before pulling her hard against him. Tyler seemed to consider protesting, but Nikola hissed menacingly before he could say anything.

"Whatever man, she's all your's," he said, backing away from them.

Nikola didn't wait any longer before beginning to move against her back, gently coaxing her body into a rhythm with his own. Not that she needed much persuading. She could feel the skin of his chest against her now mostly bare back. One hand was low on her thigh, the other splayed across her stomach holding her firmly against him.

"That wasn't very nice, Niko," said purred, using her own nickname she'd given him years ago back at Oxford. A growl was his only response.

She clutched at the hand on her stomach, twining their fingers together. Her other arm reached behind her to wrap around his neck. She arched her back, pressing and grinding her back side into his much more impressive erection. His head came down and he planted a soft kiss just behind her ear. She hummed at the sensation, letting her eyes flutter shut as his tongue darted out to taste her skin. She felt all tingly and her body screamed for more, something he was all too willing to give. He kissed his way down her neck and across her shoulder, alternating light pecks, hot open mouth kisses, tantalizing caresses with his tongue, until she didn't know what to expect next. Her heart thudded wildly in her chest and her breathing had turned shallow. He made his way back up the trail he'd just laid across her skin before moving to the other side of her neck to do the same. When he came to the spot Tyler had previously been abusing she felt more than heard his growl. His lips latched over the spot sucking with even more force than Tyler had. It bordered on painful, but there was no way she was going to ask him to stop. When blunt human teeth sunk into flesh she groaned. He didn't break the skin, but there was no doubt that he was covering Tyler's mark with his own. The thought turned her on immensely.

"Dr. Magnus!"

Someone was calling her name, but it was distant and hazy.

"Dr. Magnus come quick!"

Whoever it was sounded urgent, but she was trying to ignore them.

"Dr. Magnus! Dr. Magnus! You gotta help!"

With a growl of her own Helen finally broke out of the haze of pleasure she'd been so totally lost in. She could feel Nikola chuckling behind her. He stopped their sensual movements and took a slight step back from her, but didn't break contact with her all together, keeping his hands loosely on her hips. She straightened herself out, unfisting the hand she hadn't even realized had been in his hair and bringing her arm down from around his neck. Quickly she re-adjusted her dress to cover herself once again.

Apparently the voice that was the cause of their interruption belonged to the little red head, Bridget. She had come running up to them, breathless and panting. Her hands were resting on her legs as she bent over to try and catch her breath.

"Calm down, Bridget," she instructed a little more firmly than was necessary. "What happened?"

"It's Megan," the girl gasped between breaths.

"What about her?" Helen ground out. Figures she'd get in the way without even having to be around, she thought bitterly.

"She fell…passed out…hit her head…blood…throwing up…thrashing around," Bridget panted.

"Oh bloody hell."

She knew the girl had been hitting the vodka rather hard, but hadn't thought she'd reached the point of passing out yet. Maybe Megan had had more than she realized. She'd been rather distracted herself all night and hadn't been paying as close attention as she should have. What an inconvenience. Damn kids these days couldn't even hold their liquor.

"You better take me to her," she told Bridget, who'd finally managed to catch her breath.

The girl nodded, all big eyed and frightened looking. Maybe it was worse than she was thinking. Maybe Megan really had hurt herself. Bridget _had_ said something about blood. Either way, they were about to find out.

She followed Bridget silently through the still raging party, Nikola close behind. To her surprise she led them away from the party, back towards where the cars were parked. As they got closer she could make out two of the other girls, Courtney and Sarah, standing awkwardly over a lump on the ground which she assumed was Megan. When their feet finally hit the hard pavement she could see Megan more clearly. The poor girl was covered in vomit and laying in a pool of blood.

* * *

**Ok, I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I did. I'm cruel, I know, cutting it off just when things were starting to get good. But I promise there is plenty of smut ahead. You just have to be patient. I promise to make it worth your wait. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, the rating has officially been changed to M! (and the crowd goes wild) Not gonna lie, a little nervous. Still new at writing smut. I've enjoyed the story so much so far and really think its been great, I just don't want to ruin it with poorly written smut. Cause that's just the worst! But I'll shut up now and let you get to it. Enjoy!**

* * *

"What were you doing back over here anyways?" Helen asked, crouching down next to Megan's prone form.

"She needed me to get something out of my purse for her, but I left it in your car," Courtney explained sheepishly.

"And what was it exactly that she was needing?" Helen probed, not sure she wanted to know the answer.

All three girls looked at each other, trying to decide if they should tell her or not.

"It's important. If she's taken any kind of drugs now or recently you need to tell me," she demanded, using her best doctor's voice.

"N-no! Nothing like that!" Bridget spluttered.

"She wanted a condom," Sarah mumbled.

All three girls blushed a deep red and tried to look anywhere but at Nikola. Helen, on the other hand, glared over at him. It wasn't his fault that Megan had tripped and fell. But just the fact that she was coming to get a condom so that _they _could have _sex_, it made her blood boil. Nikola looked at her a bit sheepishly and just shrugged. Rolling her eyes, she focused her attention back down to Megan. It was dark and she wouldn't be able to get a proper look until she had better light.

"Nikola, will you grab the flashlight out of the glove compartment?"

He didn't say anything, just nodded tersely. She wondered briefly if it was out of embarrassment or if the blood was bothering him. She'd have to ask him later if he'd been taking his medication like he was supposed to.

"The key is on top of the back driver's tire," she told him. She'd had nowhere else to put it.

He was back a few seconds later, flashlight in hand. He'd also found the stash of rubber gloves she kept on hand and he passed them over to her silently. Squatting down beside her, he flicked the light on, illuminating the scene before them. Megan was lying half on her side half on her stomach, vomit all down her front. She'd apparently fallen and bashed her forehead against the pavement. Helen rolled her on her back to get a better view of her head wound.

"This is why I don't do shots, Helen," Nikola told her solemnly.

"Yes, because you have such a hard time handling your liquor," she teased him. They both knew alcohol didn't affect him.

He stuck his tongue out at her and she couldn't help but laugh a little.

"So is Megan gonna be alright or what?" Sarah asked nervously.

"Did she start throwing up before or after she hit her head?" Helen asked, focusing once again on the task in front of her. Damn Nikola if he wasn't distracting.

"After," Courtney piped up.

"She fell, hit her head, then started jerking around and throwing up," Bridget elaborated.

"More than likely she's just had too much to drink, but she is going to need a few stitches and she could have a concussion. She'll need to be watched carefully tonight," she finally announced.

"So does that mean we should take her to the hospital?" Sarah asked.

"I've got everything we need back at my villa. She can come with us and we'll bring her back to your hotel, or where ever it is you're staying, after she's had a chance to sleep it off," Helen sighed.

This was not how she'd expected her evening to end. She didn't really know what she'd expected, but it certainly hadn't involved Megan. The good doctor in her stubbornly demanded that she see to the care of her patient. Even if that meant she didn't get what she wanted. But what did she want? Her body, still thrumming from their dance back on the beach, told her she wanted Nikola. But she still had that small voice in the back of her mind telling her it was a bad idea. At least taking Megan with them would slow things down, give them some time to cool off. She'd been just about ready to jump Nikola's bones a few minutes ago. Maybe it was a good thing that they'd been interrupted before things had gotten out of hand.

"Nikola, grab your jacket from the back seat," she instructed.

"Why?" He was hesitant.

"I need something to wrap her in so she doesn't get vomit all over the back seat of my rental."

"Oh, but it's ok to get it all over my jacket? That's an Armani, Helen!"

"I'll buy you another one," she snapped. This was not something that was up for discussion.

Pouting, he marched back over to the car to do as told.

"Where's her shirt?" she asked the other three.

"I've got it right here," Bridget said, offering it up.

Helen took it and pressed it against her forehead. She needed something to help stop the bleeding. Head wounds always bled profusely. Nikola returned and wrapped his jacket securely around Megan before scooping her up into his arms. Helen rose with him, keeping the ruined shirt tight against her head.

"Maybe one of us should come with you," Sarah offered.

"That won't be necessary," Helen assured her. "We'll take good care of her and she'll be returned safely to you in the morning."

It looked like the girl was going to insist, but Courtney put a hand lightly on her arm and she finally consented with a small nod.

"If you girls left anything in my car you better get it now," she told them as they walked Megan over to the car.

Items were extracted quickly from the back seat, Nikola waiting patiently by with the still unconscious Megan. He held her like it was nothing at all. With the added strength his vampire abilities afforded him she supposed he wouldn't have any trouble holding the girl for quite some time. His wiry little frame hid a deceptive strength. An image of him holding her against a wall, her legs wrapped tightly around him as he took all her weight, flashed across her mind. She shook her head to rid herself of the image. She was supposed to be cooling off, not working herself back up. Nikola had been watching and he raised an eyebrow at her in question, but she ignored him.

"You girls all set?"

They all nodded in ascendant. She pulled the now blood soaked shirt away from Megan's head to check that it had stopped bleeding. When she was satisfied that it had, she nodded to Nikola indicating he could put her in the back seat. He slid her in gently, making sure she didn't bump her head on the way in. He buckled her in as best he could, though it was at an awkward angle with her lying flat across the seat.

"I'll tell Tyler you're leaving," Bridget said pointedly.

She was staring at what Helen could only assume was a very prominent mark on her neck. Her hand twitched, wanting to fly up and cover the incriminating evidence, but that would have only served to draw more attention to it so she held still. It had been decades since she'd sported a hickey and she was more than a little embarrassed. The fact that it was actually two hickey's on top of each other, made by two very different guys, didn't help either.

"Yes, thank you," was her only response.

"Evening ladies. Try not to have too much fun. Wouldn't want to end up like Megan over here," Nikola joked, jerking his thumb back in Megan's direction.

The girls all exchanged looks before saying a quick goodbye and heading back to the party. She hoped they would be careful. There were sure to be others just as bad off as Megan, but it was just her luck to get saddled with one of them. Things never seemed to go right when Nikola was around. It was like trouble just followed him where ever he went. And she somehow always got dragged into the middle of it. She glared over at him from the driver's side before pulling out, trying to communicate her displeasure at the situation.

"Oh don't give me that look, Helen. This is so not my fault."

"Everything always seems to be your fault, Nikola."

"Well that's a rather blanket generalization. Which part _exactly_ is my part? That the girl can't handle her liquor? That you feel duty bound to help her? Or that you're jealous?" He snuck that last one in with an air of innocence.

"I'm not jealous."

"Right."

"Yes, you caught me, Nikola, I'm jealous of the girl currently passed out in the back seat of my car covered in blood and vomit, who's going to have a massive hang over in the morning. There's just so much to be jealous of there."

"That's not what I'm talking about and you know it."

"I haven't a clue what you mean."

"So the whole charade you've been putting on with Tyler all night? That had nothing to do with jealousy?"

Technically she had been trying to make _him _jealous. But that was only because of her own initial jealousy. Sure, it had been fun to mess with him, but now reality was sinking back in. Had she thought she could just get away with it? She guessed she hadn't been thinking. Not really. Helen Magnus, critical and analytical think tank, had spent the whole night acting on instinct rather than logic. The implications were astounding.

"Tell me you actually liked the guy, that everything you did was in the hopes of seducing _him, _and I'll drop it," he challenged when she didn't answer right away.

"I…he…we…" apparently she had lost the ability form sentences.

"Tell me you didn't want me back on the beach," he continued to push, his voice slipping into a low whisper.

She was speeding along the dark roads and her eyes were trained dead ahead. She risked a glance over at him, but regretted it immediately. His shirt was still wide open leaving nothing to her imagination. She bit her lip and shifted in her seat uncomfortably.

"Of course I didn't," she tried to lie, but there was no conviction in her voice even to her own ears.

"Don't lie, Helen," he admonished lightly.

He laid one pale hand on her leg and she had to fight off a shiver. As a vampire he had a slightly lower body temperature than her which meant his skin was normally cool to the touch, but his hand was like fire on her skin.

"Nikola…" she warned half heartedly.

"Yes Helen?"

His hand was brushing across her skin with a feather light touch as he worked it higher up her leg. She sucked in a ragged breath. God how she wanted those hands of his to touch every inch of her.

"I wasn't…we can't…I don't want…"

She was babbling. Desperately she tried to force out the words that would make him stop. But she couldn't. It felt too good. That small voice in the back of her head was drowned out by every other part of her screaming for Nikola. His hand was inching up her thigh, getting closer and closer to where she wanted it most.

"Please…" she wasn't sure what exactly she was asking, whether it was for him to continue or quit, but that was the only word she could get out at the moment.

Any other coherent thoughts were lost as his hand reached its destination. He stroked her lightly through her swim bottoms. She hadn't been anywhere near the water all night but, between their dance on the beach and now his hand working her softly, they were soaked. She whimpered and bit down on her lower lip.

"You're mouth says no, but your body says yes."

He was now leaning across the small car, his lips inches away from her ear as he spoke. His fingers continued to move, little waves of pleasure beginning to wash over her. She was gripping the steering wheel tightly, knuckles strained white with the force. He found her clit and pressed firmly against it, sending a rush of pleasure up her spine. She gasped, her hips bucking treacherously. Her foot slammed on the brake and she swerved the car over to the side of the road, shoving the gears into park. Once they were stopped, one hand released the steering wheel to grasp his wrist just as firmly.

She didn't pull his hand away though. She should have. But she couldn't bring herself to. As she debated with herself his fingers continued to move despite her iron grip on his wrist. He pushed aside the fabric of her swim suit and sunk one longer finger deep in to her. Moaning at the sudden intrusion, her muscles clenching tightly around it. He pulled it out slowly before adding another. She rocked against his fingers as they worked in and out of her at a steady pace. She was starting to tremble, the pleasure spiking at a rapid rate. Her body had wanted this all night, had been more than ready since back on the beach, it wasn't taking much to bring her right to the edge. His thumb swiped across her clit and she was done for. Her eyes squeezed shut and her held fell back against the headrest. She cried out softly as he continued, drawing out the orgasm rocking through her body.

When the pleasure began to border on painful she finally ripped his hand away from her throbbing core. She looked over at him, breathing hard. His eyes were a swirl of emotions and she knew her own would be burning with equal amounts of lust and desire. With one hand still around his wrist, keeping him from returning to her overly sensitive center, she used the other to pull him in and crush his lips against her's. He tried to deepen the kiss, but she wouldn't have it.

"Not here," she breathed, looking pointedly into the back seat.

He didn't say anything, just nodded once and then pulled away from her completely to settle back into his own seat. With shaking fingers she shifted out of park and pulled back onto the deserted road. They still had another twenty minutes until they got to her villa and even then they'd need to take care of Megan before they could continue this. She groaned in frustration. She didn't need to look over at him to see the grin on his face, but she could hear him chuckle softly from the passenger seat as she pressed her foot more firmly to the gas pedal.

* * *

**Gonna have to admit that I was a little disappoint the last chapter only got 2 reviews. I mean, come on guys, show me a little love. :) Thanks to Lorienleaf and insufferablyteslen for their continual reviews. You guys rock! And super big thanks to insufferablyteslen for talking to me and listen to me ramble about story lines and my nerves and what not. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay for all the reviews I got today! Keep them coming! I really can't tell you how excited I get when I wake up in the afternoon (yes, I said afternoon) to find a bunch of reviews in my inbox. Its like xmas morning or something. :)**

**I know I've been a continual tease, but hopefully this will satisfy you for the time being. I PROMISE the next chapter will make up for it. Oh so much smutty goodness ahead. :)**

**Big thanks to insufferablyteslen for her feedback. I made it much more hygienically appropriate just for you. And lessened the retching a little bit so its only at the beginning and end of things, not all the way through the whole thing. ;)**

* * *

She made the twenty minute drive in fifteen, taking curves at break neck speeds and flying through stop signs. Even with her recent orgasm she was still too keyed up to sit still, continually having to shift in her seat. She really wished she wasn't driving so that she could cross her legs. Nikola was just as antsy in the passenger seat, occasionally clearing his throat or letting out a little cough. The one time she allowed herself to look over at him she could clearly make out the prominent bulge in his pants even in the dark. Megan was quiet for the most part. She'd moan or grumble incoherently from time to time, but she never woke up.

Helen felt a bit guilty for what had just happened. Not only was it dangerous while driving, but completely inappropriate with Megan just in the back seat. She could have woken up at any moment and then where would they have been? But despite her best efforts she couldn't bring herself to be mad at him for it. It had just felt too damn good. The thought occurred to her if _that _was what he could accomplish in the restrictive awkward space of a car...well, she didn't even want to think about what he could do to her in an actual bed. Rather she did, but just wouldn't let herself.

Once they were finally back at the villa they were able to get Megan out of the car and upstairs to the guest room with relative ease. It was looking more and more like she wouldn't be waking up anytime soon. Now that they were actually here, and especially after what had happened in the car, Helen was beginning to wish she'd just let her friends take her back to where ever they were staying.

She didn't know that she was comfortable taking things much further with Megan around. Not that they hadn't already crossed the line back in the car, but that hadn't exactly been planned. She kind of wanted some privacy if she was really going to let loose with Nikola. Plus, she still felt a little threatened by Megan's presence. Maybe threatened wasn't the right word, but she just didn't feel comfortable with the girl around. She was a constant reminder of Nikola's past endeavors. She wasn't stupid, she knew he'd have had several lovers in the past, as had she, but she didn't want a constant reminder of it.

"Nikola, go in the bathroom and get a wet wash cloth to clean her up. I'm going to go grab one of my extra night gowns for her," she instructed once they had her settled on the bed.

Even though she only spent one weekend here every seven years, she kept a full closet in the master bedroom. It didn't hurt to be prepared. Rummaging through the wardrobe at the back of the walk-in she found a simple cotton night gown she wouldn't be upset over if Megan threw up on it in the middle of the night. Years of learning her limits and one too many bad experiences meant Helen rarely ever got as drunk as Megan was tonight. But she wasn't so old that she didn't remember what that felt like and she could at least sympathize with the girl. She certainly didn't envy her, at least not in that regard.

When she returned Nikola had already cleaned all the vomit off her and discarded his ruined jacket. Helen quickly removed Megan's shorts, but left her swim bottoms on as her underwear. Nikola helped her sit Megan up and the two of them managed to get the night gown on to her limp body.

"There's a first aid kit in the bathroom downstairs, will you go get it for me?"

When he was gone, Helen rolled Megan over and dipped her hands under the night gown to untie her bikini top. Flipping her again she undid the strings around her neck and pulled the little scrap of material out the collar of the night gown. She knew Nikola had already seen everything there was to see on the girl, hell she'd even seen everything that morning in the kitchen, but she didn't want him getting anymore peeks.

The only naked body she wanted Nikola staring at was her own. And even then she was a little hesitant. It wasn't that she had any real body issues. She kept herself in shape and wasn't ashamed of how she looked, but she certainly wasn't some twenty-something-year-old anymore. It wasn't that she'd been looking exactly, but she'd gotten a good enough view this morning to know that Megan had a great body. If that was what Nikola was used to, what he had just had, would he be disappointed with her?

She pushed the thought aside. She hadn't been this nervous about anyone seeing her naked since that first time with John. She didn't have anything to be ashamed of. She was a strong, confident, sexy woman. And she knew what she was doing. Her mind flashed back to that torturous car ride and how confident she had been that she could satisfy Nikola much more thoroughly than the little novice lying on the bed in front of her. She tried to focus on that.

Nikola finally returned with the medical supplies and he laid them dutifully on the bed. She once again donned a pair of rubber gloves before digging around to find what she needed. She doubted Megan would wake up, far too out of it to actually feel anything, but she rubbed some numbing cream around the wound just in case. Threading a needle, she made quick work of stitching up the small gash across the left side of her forehead. She only needed a few stitches anyway, nothing serious or time consuming. Finally she placed a bandage over the wound, not wanting her to rub or irritate the stitching accidently in her sleep.

"There we go, all done," she said cheerily, though to who in particular she wasn't sure.

She shucked off her gloves and threw them along with the needle in the trash can by the night stand, which she then brought over to the side of the bed in case Megan woke up and needed to puke some more. Moving to the bathroom, she washed her hands, ridding them of the powdery residue left behind by the gloves. When she was done she moved back into the room, standing by the bed awkwardly. They were silent for a minute, neither one of them sure what to do next. For all the urgency in the car, now that they were finally here it felt a little awkward.

"I'll just go put this away then," she said, turning towards the door with the first-aid kit in hand.

He followed her out of the room, keeping the door open so they could hear Megan if she needed anything. She made to move towards the stairs, but he pinned her to the opposite wall before she could get away. The full length of his body was pressed hard against her, trapping her. Not that she wanted to go anywhere. The hand not still holding the first-aid kit had come up to rest on his shoulder and for a second they stayed like that, both waiting for the other to make the next move. Her eyes slid down to trace the contours of his bare chest. Her hand moved from his shoulder and she ran one delicate finger over his collar bone and down the center of his chest.

He shuddered under her touch and she smiled, glad she could elicit such a response from him with such a small gesture. She looked up into his eyes and saw that passion and desire she'd glimpsed in the car. He leaned in and captured her lips with his. It was soft, tender, like a first kiss should be. Nothing like the bruising passion of before. She relaxed into the sensation, letting his lips move and mold to her's.

She dropped the first-aid kit to the ground, bringing her hand up to fist in his hair and using it to pull him more firmly to her. He traced his tongue across her bottom lip, begging for entrance. This time she allowed it. His tongue slipped in to her mouth, teasing her own into a sensual dance. He tasted so good, better than she could have ever dreamed. And she had dreamed about it several times. He was learning every crevice of her mouth, and she his, and she never wanted it to end. She fought the need for oxygen until her lungs were screaming for air.

She pulled away reluctantly, taking in a few short breaths before attacking his neck. She peppered it with hot open mouthed kisses, sucking and licking and nibbling lightly as she went. She ran her tongue over his pulse point, feeling his rapid heartbeat just under the surface. Another shiver racked through his body as she did this and she smiled against his skin. With a little growl he pulled her head up to take her lips once again. This time it was full of passion and blind need. She matched his desire with her own, a tinge of desperation creeping into their kiss.

Hands were beginning to wander. Her's slipped inside his open shirt, feeling the hard planes of his chest and abdomen. His moved up and down her sides, not seeming to know where to go first. In much the same way that Tyler had earlier, he pulled her dress down until he could get at bare skin. He cupped both her breasts in his hands and squeezed tentatively. She moaned at the new sensation, arching her back to push them further into his hands. That was all the permission he needed before he began to massage them confidently.

His lips descended on her neck and she stretched to allow him better access. He worked his way down, moving over her throat and down her breast bone, leaving a trail of fire in his wake. One hand released a breast, but before she could complain he'd taken the nipple in his mouth. Rolling his tongue over the already taunt bud through the fabric of her bathing suit and sucking harshly. She grabbed his head, fisting her fingers in his hair, clutching him to her. His now free hand moved to her back, sweeping over the curve of her bum and down her leg, lifting it until it rested on his hip with his hand just under her knee. He rubbed soothing circles into her skin, such a contrast to the harsh ministrations he was giving further up her body. It was a sweet gesture and she found it comforting.

With the new angle his straining erection was rubbing against her crotch. Wanting more she ground into him, seeking what friction she could get. Reaching between them she began to fiddle with his belt. Where her fingers had been so sure and steady with his shirt back on the beach they were now clumsy and uncoordinated. He chuckled at her, but didn't attempt to help. Not that she wanted his help; she was more than happy for him to stay exactly where he was.

When she finally got the buckle undone she let out a triumphant little "ha!" before making quick work of the button and zip on his pants. He was laughing at her again, but his laugh turned to a hiss as she reached into his boxers and wrapped a warm hand around his throbbing length. With her first strokes he lost all interests in her breasts, much to her disappointment. But then he was reaching under her ass and lifting her up until she could wrap her legs around him. It was so much better than she'd imagined it back at the beach. She continued to stroke him, picking up a steady rhythm, her other arm wrapping around his shoulders for balance. They kissed sloppily, any and all finesse lost in favor of desperate need.

Megan coughed in the other room and they both froze, faces still plastered together and her hand down his pants. There was a bit of shuffling and then the sound of retching filled the air. Nikola's head fell to her shoulder in defeat. She could have sobbed; that stupid, stupid girl was determined to ruin her evening. With a sigh she uncrossed her legs and lowered them to the ground one at a time. When her feet were firmly planted she released him slowly, already missing the weight of him in her hand. But before she could do much else he had her flipped around facing away from him. She gasped in surprise, her hands coming up to brace herself against the wall.

"Can you keep quiet?" he whispered, leaning into her.

She nodded silently and widened her stance slightly in invitation, hoping to god he was about to do what she thought he was. He shoved aside her swim bottoms and ran a finger along her folds, testing to see if she was ready. That wasn't going to be a problem. He groaned when he felt how wet she was. Reaching around, she grabbed his cock and guided him to her entrance. She teased herself with his head and they both groaned.

"Niko?" She breathed.

"Yes?" he choked out.

"Fuck me."

He didn't need to be told twice. In one swift move he thrust fully into her. She whimpered at the delicious sensation of him filling and stretching her. He gave her a moment to adjust to him. One hand came up to the wall to brace himself, covering her own and lacing their fingers together, the other grasping her hip. At a torturously slow pace he pulled out of her, almost all the way, before slamming back in hard. She couldn't help the little cry that slipped through her lips. His hand came up to clamp over her mouth and they both froze, listening for any sounds coming from Megan's room.

They'd have to go check on her soon.

Not removing his hand he began moving again, picking up the pace. She pushed back on him, taking every inch of him and wanting more. She met him thrust for thrust and they soon found a rhythm, moving against each other in perfect synchronization.

"I'm going to remove my hand now," he whispered between thrusts.

She nodded, squeezing her lips shut and biting down on them in the hopes that she could keep them closed. The hand he'd just removed from her mouth moved down to her clit, rubbing tight circles into the bundle of nerves. She threw her head back onto his shoulder, she was close. He seemed to sense that, the fingers on her clit moving frantically, trying to get her to reach her climax. A few seconds more and she was there, muscles clamping down tightly on his still hard cock inside her. She was shuddering with the force of her orgasm, biting down on her lips so hard she could taste blood. But she kept silent. He gave a few more thrusts, drawing out her pleasure, before bursting inside of her, his release only pushing her higher.

"Tomorrow we'll do this right," he panted in her ear before kissing her softly on the cheek and pulling out.

She turned back around to face him while he tucked himself back in. When he was presentable again, or at least back to the way he'd looked before their little romp, she took his face in her hands and pulled him down for a gentle kiss.

"Don't make promises you don't intend to keep," she warned.

"Oh, ljubav, I have every intention of keeping that promise," he told her, looking her straight in the eye, a salacious grin breaking out across his face.

She chucked and was about to pull him back for another kiss when the sound of more retching reached their ears. She sighed and rolled her eyes, releasing him.

"You better go take care of that," she told him.

"Me? Why me? You're the doctor."

"Because, Nikola, I need to go clean myself up," she said, gesturing to his come running down her legs.

"Right," he agreed sheepishly. "You go do that then."

"Just get her to the bathroom," she instructed, with a sigh.

He gave her a mock salute before marching into the battle zone. She chuckled, shaking her head. He really could be such a goof.

* * *

**Next chapter will be the last. Sad to see this fun little fic come to an end. :( But it'll go out with a bang...and lots and lots of sex! So get ready! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it took a little longer to get this one posted. I think you'll find it worth the wait. ;)**

* * *

It was almost three before Megan woke up the next day. Helen had considered going in there and forcing her out of bed earlier, but had taken pity on the girl knowing just how horrible she was going to feel when she woke up. When she finally stumbled downstairs she looked like hell.

"Morning," Helen said, smiling at her.

Megan grumbled, but didn't say anything.

"Care for some Tylenol?"

The girl nodded mutely, plopping down on the couch where Nikola was sitting. She tried to lean over on him, but he caught a glimpse of Helen's face and quickly jumped up. She nearly fell into the couch, catching herself just in time and looking up at him with a pout.

"I'll get that for you," he offered, as way of explanation before hurrying out of the room.

"What happened last night?" Megan said groggily after he'd left.

"You had a bit too much to drink, I'm afraid. You fell and bumped your head. We brought you back here and I stitched you up."

"That explains the pounding headache," Megan complained.

"Indeed."

Helen sipped her tea idly, trying not to show her impatience. She was ready for Megan to leave. Nikola returned with a glass of water and bottle of Tylenol, which he passed over to Megan without resuming his seat on the couch. Helen smirked, hiding it behind her tea cup.

"Megan, if you want to take a shower, I put some fresh clothes in your bathroom. After that we'll take you back to your friends," Helen said politely, but firmly.

"I leave tomorrow. Can't I stay with you one more night Nikki?"

Helen had to keep from screaming at her. This was her villa, not Nikola's. But Megan wasn't looking at her. She was looking at him, all big eyed and pleading. She knew why the girl wished to stay, what she hoped to accomplish, and it was exactly why she wanted her gone. Helen wanted the same thing. Nikola.

"Unfortunately that won't be possible. I'm leaving tomorrow as well. Nikola and I have already made plans for the evening to catch up, we so rarely get to see one another," she announced before Nikola could say anything on the subject.

Megan frowned, that was clearly not the answer she had been hoping for. Finishing her water, she placed the glass carefully on the coffee table in front of her. Rising, she reluctantly made her way back upstairs.

Helen rose as well, scooping up the empty water glass and taking it along with her tea cup into the kitchen. Nikola followed her. She placed the dirty dishes in the sink and Nikola slipped his arms around her waist from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder. She smiled, wrapping her arms around his and squeezing lightly.

"And what exactly are these big plans you have for us tonight?" He drawled.

"I thought we'd have a nice dinner. Talk. Catch up. That sort of thing," she said casually.

"Sounds boring."

"Well you do have that promise to keep."

"Aw, yes, the promise. I say we skip all the boring stuff and go straight to that."

"Fine by me."

She wiggled around in his arms until she was facing him then pulled him in for a kiss. It was light and sweet, but held the promise of things to come.

"Do you think you'll be able to resist Megan's wiles on the way back into town?" She was joking, but a small part of her needed to hear his answer.

He snorted in response, shaking his head.

"That won't be a problem. Not when I have you to come back to," he said, kissing her again to prove his point.

"I have to ask though, why her? Why did you bring her back here in the first place? What was it you saw in her?"

He blushed, something she'd rarely seen him do.

"She…her hair, the blonde curls, it reminded me of your's all those years ago at Oxford," he admitted, not looking her in the eye.

She laughed, not in a mean way or to make fun of him, but simply because that was the last thing she had expected him to say.

"Don't laugh," he whined, making to pull away from her, clearly taking her laughter as mockery.

She pulled him closer, stifling her giggles.

"I'm not laughing _at_ you, Niko. It just wasn't what I was expecting you to say, that's all."

She kissed him, long and hard, and he relaxed back into her embrace. Satisfied that his pride had been mended she pulled away, looking him straight in the eye. The absolute love she saw in them made her heart throb disjointedly. He loved her; she could see it in the way he was looking at her. He must have loved her even back then. She wasn't sure how she felt about that. She loved him, of course, but as a friend. Could she allow herself more? She pushed the question aside for later contemplation. Instead she snuggled in closer to him, resting her head on his chest. He kissed the top of her head, holding her tightly.

When the water upstairs finally shut off they pulled apart. She turned back to the sink, grabbing the bottle of Dawn to wash the dirty glasses. He moved to the island, leaning back on it watching her. She could feel his eyes on the back of her. Megan returned downstairs shortly thereafter wearing her borrowed clothes. She looked marginally better, at least more alert.

"Have you seen my purse?"

"It's still in my car, I believe."

"Thanks. I guess I'll just get it when we leave."

"Yes, well you two should be off then. Don't want to keep your friends waiting. They were very worried about you last night, I'm sure they'll be anxious to see you safe and sound," Helen said, drying her hands with a hand towel.

"You aren't coming with us?" Megan asked hopefully, clearly wanting some alone time with Nikola.

"No, I have things I need to get done here. It was nice meeting you though. Safe travels."

She extended her hand and Megan shook it gratefully.

"Thanks for…you know…everything," she said a little sheepishly.

"Don't mention it. Just be more careful next time."

"Yeah, ok."

Something told Helen her words had fallen on deaf ears. She doubted Megan would heed her warning, but she felt compelled to say it anyways. Whatever resentment she harbored against the girl she didn't actually wish her any harm. She'd gotten lucky last night, it could have been much worse and there wouldn't always be people like her and Nikola around to help. But she was young and she was going to do what she was going to do. Having said her peace, Helen certainly wouldn't be losing any sleep over it. With a final smile, Megan existed, heading for the door while Nikola hung back.

"You sure you don't want to come?" Nikola asked.

"Yes. I'm sure. I trust you."

He smiled brightly at her before turning to leave, but she caught his arm.

"Niko?"

"Yes?"

"Hurry back."

She kissed him with everything she had, conveying to him what would be waiting for him. When she finally released him they were both breathing heavy. He smiled at her excitedly.

"I won't be able to get here fast enough," he enthused.

She laughed at him before sending him on his way. It was true though, he really wouldn't be able to get back fast enough.

* * *

Two hours, minimum, before he would return. She hadn't wanted to go with them, not being able to stand Megan's presence one more second, but she really didn't know what she could do to occupy her time. Usually when she came here her and Ashley would be off hiking or sailing or scuba diving or _something_. They spent very little time actually at the villa. But she didn't have long enough to go do anything so she needed to find something here to pass the time. She decided she'd go for a swim, hoping to burn off some of her nervous energy. She swam until her muscles ached, but she was still anxious. The waiting was killing her_._

She took a long hot shower, washing the chlorine off her body and relaxing her tired muscles. When she got out she dried off before wrapping the towel around her head and donning her silk bathrobe. Now she was faced with a new dilemma. What to wear. Should she even put clothes on when they were just going to be discarded as soon as he got here? Lying naked on the bed didn't exactly feel right either. She was definitely over thinking things. It was just sex. She'd done it countless times before…so why was this different? She felt like a school girl about to do it with her boyfriend for the first time. It was ridiculous.

Riffling through her dresser she chose a matching pair of black lacy lingerie. She put them on before returning to the bathroom. She toweled her hair mostly dry, deciding to the let it dry the rest of the way on its own. Looking in the mirror, she examined herself. The panties, if you could call the scrap of lacy that, rode low on her hips, extending her already long torso and the back was cut in a way that the curve of her cheeks just barely peaked out. The bra was low cut, pushing her boobs up and together to provide ample cleavage. Her stomach was flat and toned, muscles rippling just under the skin as she moved. Her extremities lean and trim. Satisfied with how she looked, she grabbed her robe and tied it tightly around herself once again.

She still had at least thirty minutes before he'd be back. She poured herself a glass of wine before heading into the sitting room to read a book. She brought the bottle with her, placing it on the little table by her chair. Scanning the shelves she chose one at random, not really caring what it was. Sinking into the comfy armchair, she settled herself with her feet tucked under her. She sipped her wine absently, trying to lose herself in her book. After having read the same page five times she gave it up, tossing the book aside onto the table next to the wine bottle.

She was rather surprised when she heard the tell-tale sound of a car door being shut. He was early. She didn't even want to think about how fast he'd been driving to get back this quickly. Apparently she wasn't the only one who was anxious. She heard the front door open and close and her heart fluttered. This was it. They were really going to do this.

Technically they'd already done it, but somehow that didn't seem to count in her mind. That had been fast and quick, almost animalistic. This would be sweet and full of passion. It meant more; held more weight. This was the line that could never be uncrossed. They might could move on from what they'd done last night. Chalk it up to…well, something. Things would be awkward between them for a while, but they'd eventually get over it. It wasn't like they saw each other that much anyway. She could still get out of it. There was still time.

All of this flashed through her mind in a matter of seconds. But then he was there, in the room, giving her that lopsided smile of his and nothing else matter. This felt right. And even if it wasn't, she'd deal with that tomorrow. But tonight…tonight she was going to make love to Nikola Tesla.

* * *

He crossed the room in three long strides. Cupping her face in his hands, he half pulled her out of the chair as he leaned down to crash his lips into her's. The move caught her so off guard that she dropped her wine glass, the red liquid staining the white material of the chair and the glass shattering on the floor. But she didn't care. Rising onto her knees in the chair she kissed him back, tongues moving frantically, fighting for dominance. He nipped at her lip roughly before moving down to her neck. She let out a throaty moan, glad that she no longer needed to be quiet or careful. Nothing would hold them back tonight.

She ripped at his jacket, pushing it off his shoulders and letting it fall to the ground. He took her lips again, moving back to force her to rise. She followed him willingly, never breaking the kiss as they moved across the room in the direction of the stairs. When they reached the doorway he slammed her into the frame and she grunted with the force of it. In retaliation she bit down hard on his neck and he groaned. His hands skimmed over her silky curves roughly. She pushed him away, following him instantly to crash her body back into him as they once again began moving for the stairs.

The first few steps were awkward. The angle made it difficult to keep their bodies close together. Not paying much attention, Nikola caught his foot and went sprawling backwards. The arms wrapped around her taking her with him. Thankfully he cushioned her own fall, but that meant he had the added weight of her landing on top of him. As they crashed to the floor the breath wheezed out of him and he began to cough.

"Are you ok?" She giggled, not able to help herself.

He continued to cough, but nodded his head. She rolled off him, giving him the chance to catch his breath. A few more seconds of coughing and then he began to laugh as well. They both laid there, on their backs on the stairs, laughing hysterically. He moved so that he was above her. She giggled a few more times, but then was silent, staring up into his eyes. And then they were kissing again, all the desperation of a few moments ago returning full force. She clawed at his shirt, finally ripping it open, the buttons flying every which way. Rising up above her, he shrugged it off and tossed it to the side. She gazed up at him, just taking in the sight of him. She ran her hands down his chest wanting to feel his lean muscles again. He hissed when her nails caught on his nipples and sunk down to capture her lips again. Her legs came up to wrap securely around him, holding him tightly. He moved to her neck, teeth nipping at flesh. He rocked against her, the bulge in his pants rubbing against the lace of her panties. She moaned, wanting more. Her arms wrapped around his back, clutching at him, as she twisted her hips sinfully. Now it was his turn to moan.

Holding her tightly to him, he shot up on to his feet with a grunt. His hands cupped her ass, lifting her higher and more securely in his arms. She shifted so that one arm wrapped around his shoulder while the other hand fisted in his hair, allowing her to pull him in for more sloppy kisses. Her legs crossed and locked around his waist. Once secure he bolted them up the stairs. She silently blessed the source blood for giving him the vampiric abilities that afforded him such an action.

Once at the top, he set her down gently and they both took a moment to catch their breath. Satisfied with only a few giant lung fulls of air, she launched herself at him again. He stumbled backwards into a little table against the wall, sending a vase tumbling to the ground with an all mighty crash. They ignored it. He spun them around and lifted her until she was sitting on the table. She opened her legs and he stepped between them, closing the small distance between their bodies. Her hands found his belt, this time tearing it away with ease before undoing his pants. They fell to his ankles and she stroked him through his boxers. His hand twined between them, seeking her center. He found her already sopping wet and he groaned. He shoved two fingers into her folds, twisting them in a way that made her cry out. He smirked at her in triumph. She glared at him before reaching in his boxers and wrapping her hand around his shaft. She stroked up forcefully and did a twist of her own, causing him to hiss at her.

Hands worked furiously for a minute, but before things could get too out of control they were moving again. She slid off the table, causing him to take a step back. His shoes got caught in the leg holes of his pants and he almost fell over. Cursing, he shucked off his shoes and kicked his pants the rest of the way off. She stood there watching him, trying hard to swallow her giggles. When he was finally free he looked up at her with a grin. She smiled back and shook her head. Then she turned on her heel and ran down the hall towards her bedroom.

"Hey!" he called, taking off after her.

He caught up to her just as she reached her bed. Making sure he was in the room, she turned and quickly untied her robe, letting it fall to the floor at her feet. He gapped at her for a second and then bent to remove his socks and boxers, his last two articles of clothing. Standing back up, he stood there in front of her totally naked. Her eyes racked up and down him, taking in every inch of his glorious body. God, he was beautiful. He didn't give her much time to think anything else before he pounced on her, sending them both flying onto the bed. They bounced on the springy mattress before wiggling around to get more fully on the bed. He was on all fours above her, his eyes roving over her body.

"God, you're beautiful!" He said, repeating her earlier thought.

"You aren't so bad yourself," she replied with a little laugh.

She reached up to grab his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. It was sweet, full of passion, but not hurried or rushed. She took the time to learn his mouth, finding out all the little things that made him squirm. She reached a hand down to wrap around his hard cock, beginning to stroke him slowly. His hand clamped around her wrist, stopping her, and he broke away from her lips. She looked up at him in confusion.

"If you do that, I'm not going to last long," he warned. "Let me worship you. I've waited a very long time to do this."

She looked him in the eye for a second, seeing his plea echoed in them, before nodding once and releasing him. He got to work immediately. He flicked open the little clasp nestled between her breasts, baring them to him, then moved down to hook his thumbs under her panties. She raised her hips slightly, allowing him to pull them down her legs. As he did that she quickly slid her arms out of her bra straps, throwing it somewhere to the side of the bed. He resumed his previous position, on all fours above her, staring down at her now fully naked body. He licked his lips and she felt a shiver race through her. Lifting her arms up over her head, she stretched and bared herself fully to him. He groaned before sinking down to attack her body. His lips touched every inch of her skin, his tongue and fingers drawing patterns on her lazily. He was learning what made her tick, which spots made her squirm and what made her moan in pleasure.

He kissed both her hip bones before making his way up her stomach and between her breasts. His mouth worked her breast gently, kissing and sucking the tender flesh, but he ignored her taunt nipple. Moving to the other one he did the same. Both nipples stood erect, begging for attention of any kind, but he refused. He kissed her instead, his hands massaging her hips. He moved to her neck, teeth scrapping and biting into flesh until it was red. She was moaning, loving every second of it. She moved her hands to tweak her own nipples, but he stopped her. He raised her arms back over her head, holding them in place with one of his. His head bent down to her breasts and repeated the same action as before, his mouth moving everywhere except her nipples.

"Nikola please," she finally begged.

He looked up at her.

"Please," she repeated, her voice shaking slightly with need.

Suddenly he latched onto a nipple, sucking it harshly into his mouth and rolling it with his tongue. She moaned loudly, arching up into him. He bit down hard, pulling at the tight little bud.

"God Nikola!"

He worked it for what could have been seconds, minutes, or hours. She was so lost in the sensation that time became irrelevant. Finally he released her then soothed the reddened skin with his tongue before moving to the next one to do the same. An orgasm rushed through her body, catching her completely by surprise. She cried out with the sudden and utter pleasure of it, writhing under him.

When she finally stilled he stopped. His hand released her own, which she brought to wrap tightly around his chest and pull him down on top of her. She wanted to kiss him again, wanted to get lost in him some more. He was content for a while to let their lips move together and tongues tangle, but eventually he pulled away and made to move down her body. Guessing his intentions, she caught him under the armpits and yanked him back up to her. She gave him a quick peck and then deftly flipped them so that she was now straddling him.

"My turn," she said seductively with a mischievous grin.

"I wasn't finished," he growled.

His hands clamped around her waist, lifting her up and moving her until she was positioned directly over his head. She was about to protest when he ran his tongue slowly along the length of her. She shuddered, all thought lost. He turned his head away from her and she mewled in disappointment. He chuckled under her, kissing the inside of her thigh and licking at the juices smudged there. He turned his head again and repeated the action on the opposite side. Finally he returned to her dripping center. He lapped at her greedily and then moved up to her clit, rubbing tight circles around the sensitive bud and nipping at it lightly with his teeth. He moved back down to thrust his tongue deep in her folds. He stroked her walls, twisting and swirling his tongue in ways no one had ever done for her before. She gasped, hands flying up to grasp the headboard. She had to fight the urge to completely sink down on him, afraid she'd suffocate him if she did. Two fingers replaced his tongue in her slick folds, working in and out of her at a steady pace, while his mouth moved back to her clit. Her pleasure was rising at a steady pace, her legs trembling on either side of his head. The pressure was building inside her and finally she exploded, screaming out her release.

He removed his fingers, taking them in his mouth and sucking them clean. His tongue came back up to lick away the extra juices her orgasm had produced. He took his time cleaning her. When he was done she sat back on his chest. He was smiling up at her and she couldn't resist running her fingers through his shock of hair. He looked utterly kissable. She thought absently about the fact that she was quickly becoming addicted to his kisses. She moved lower down his body until she could lean over and kiss him thoroughly. She could taste herself on him and it sent a thrill through her. She licked the remnants of herself off his face then looked at him with mischief in her eyes.

"My turn." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

She ran her hands up and down his biceps, enjoying the feel of his firm, lean muscles. She moved across his shoulders and then down his chest. She could feel his neglected erection pressing into her back and she abandoned all thoughts of foreplay, not able to wait another second to get her hands on him. She shuffled back, spreading his legs so that she could crouch between them. She examined him for a second, cocking her head to the side as she stared at him. He really was gorgeous; long and full and hard as a rock.

"Helen? What are you doing?"

She tore her eyes away from his cock, looking up at him instead. She giggled, biting her lip. Should she tell him what she was really thinking? She debated with herself for a second before shrugging and deciding it couldn't hurt.

"I was just curious to see if Megan's description was accurate."

"What?" he sounded shocked, clearly not expecting that answer.

"In the car, on the way to the party last night," she explained. "She was bragging to her friends about how good the sex was and how…generously endowed you are."

He laughed uncomfortably.

"And how do I compare?"

She pretended to think about it for a moment. In truth, the girl had over exaggerated a bit…but not by much. He was certainly impressive. She didn't want to hurt his pride though, knowing guys were especially sensitive about such things. Her personal opinion was that size didn't matter so much as long as you knew how to use it properly.

"Much more impressive than she gave you credit for," she lied, deciding to stroke his ego just a little bit.

He beamed at her. And she just rolled her eyes. He shifted slightly and her attention was once again drawn to his quivering cock. She licked her lips unconsciously, not realizing how much that would drive him crazy.

She ran a single finger up his shaft, light as a feather, before she bent and gave his head a quick little kiss. His cock jumped under her miniscule ministrations. Her hand wrapped around his shaft and she gave him a few good strokes, squeezing just so. She ran her tongue up the same path as her finger, excruciatingly slowly. When she reached his tip she took just the head into her mouth. She sucked lightly, her tongue swirling around and over him. Her hand stroked him rhythmically as she worked his head. She could taste the saltiness beginning to leak out of him. Changing it up she began to bob her head up and down on him, taking a little bit more of him in her mouth with each downward motion. He was moaning and his hips were jerking . She laid her forearm across his hips to keep him still, picking up the rhythm even more. A hand fisted in her hair and he tried to pull her away. She acquiesced, removing her mouth temporarily.

"I want to come inside you, Helen," he begged.

"My turn." Was all she said before returning to his cock.

He groaned as her lips slipped back around him. She ran her tongue around him a few more times, but she knew he was close. She relaxed her jaw and sunk down on him, taking him inch by inch into her warm mouth. When he hit the back of her throat she sucked hard, hollowing her cheeks with the force of it. He gasped, his hand twining in her hair again. But this time he was pushing her down further on him rather than pulling her away. He spilled himself in her and she took every drop, swallowing hungrily. She sucked on him awhile longer, making sure he didn't have anything left to give before releasing him with a pop.

Straightening up she smacked and licked her lips. He stared at her in awe. Satisfied by a job well done, she climbed back up to snuggle next to him. She curled into his side, throwing an arm across his chest and nuzzling into his neck where she placed a quick kiss.

"That wasn't very nice," he finally said.

She shrugged.

"My turn, my rules."

He rolled them so he was on top of her.

"Does that mean it's my turn again?"

"Already?"

"Vampire, remember?"

He rolled his hips, rubbing his half hard cock against her hip. She laughed, silently thanking his ancestors for their many gifts. Pleasuring him had left her soaked and she was burning with desire. He kissed her passionately. His hands came up to cup her breasts. He took one nipple in his mouth, teasing it with his tongue until it rose to attention. He moved to the other to do the same. When both nipples were fully erect he moved down her body. Her continued to tweak and pinch her nipples as his tongue slipped into her slick folds. She arched her back, pleasure rocking through her once again. Her hands fisted in his hair. With significant effort she pulled him back up to plant a sloppy kiss on his confused face.

"I want you in me, Niko, _now,_" she growled.

He didn't say anything, just lined himself up with her entrance and thrust fully into her in one swift movement. She moaned, her sheath fluttering around him. He didn't wait before starting to move in and out of her in a steady rhythm.

"Harder," she instructed.

He picked up the pace, but it still wasn't enough.

"Harder!" she cried.

With a grunt he doubled his efforts; slamming into her with such force that the headboard banged against the wall. She clutched him to her, legs wrapped around his hips and nails leaving red streaks down his back. Sweat coated their skin, making their bodies' slick as they moved against each other. She was crying out inarticulately, racing towards her next orgasm. He shifted his hips slightly, changing the angle so that he was hitting _that_ spot. Three more hard thrusts and she came undone, walls clamping down around him. She screamed and rode out her orgasm as he continued to pound into her. Finally he slowed, moving at a leisurely pace while she recovered. With each pull and thrust, aftershocks racked through her, making her tremble and whimper.

"Stop," she half sobbed.

He obeyed, but kept himself fully sheathed in her. He looked down at her softly, wiping the strands of hair away from her sweaty and flushed face.

"God, I love you, Niko," she sighed breathlessly.

The words were out before she could even think to sensor them. They both froze. Had she really meant to say that? Of course she hadn't! But did she mean what she'd said? Yes, she decided finally, she had meant it. As confusing and scary as it was, she meant it. She loved him. She'd fought the emotions for a century, even back in those early days at Oxford. She'd denied it and locked the feelings away deep inside herself. But here she was completely open to him, every wall lowered.

"What did you just say?"

She could see the emotions swirling through his wide eyes; shock, confusion, hope, joy, love.

"I…I mean, I….I think I might love you," she stuttered, looking away.

He turned her face back to his, a stupid grin spreading across his own. She smiled back tentatively.

"I love you too, ljubav," he said sincerely, using a term of endearment from his native language.

They kissed hungrily, a whole new passion unleashed. Hooking her leg around his, she flipped them so that she was on top. She pushed herself up so that she was straddling him. She rose up above him, stopping just before he could slip out of her.

"Say it again," she told him huskily.

"I love you."

She sunk down onto him hard and they both groaned.

"Again," she said, rising up once more.

"I love you," he huffed as she slammed back down.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," he chanted as she picked up the pace.

She was riding him fast and hard, claiming him as her's. He was thrusting up into her, watching her in absolute rapture. When he couldn't take it anymore, he caught her as she rose up so that they disconnected and he could flip them again. She mewled in frustration, but it turned into a moan as he slammed back into her. They moved together seamlessly, bodies rocking in perfect rhythm, both rising quickly. She pulled him down to whisper in his ear, nipping at the lobe as she did so.

"Niko, love, I want you to bite me."

"Helen," he groaned. "I can't."

"I trust you," she assured him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, yes, just do it!" she half shrieked, baring her neck to him. She was dangerously close to the edge, but she fought it.

He shuddered over her, letting his transformation take over. For half a second he looked down at her with solid black eyes and she could see the sharp points of his teeth. It should have scared her, but it only turned her on more. She'd always secretly found him particularly arousing in vampire form. She didn't have any longer to think about it though because his razor sharp teeth were slicing into her neck. It hurt for the briefest of seconds, but as soon as he took the first pull of her blood she could hold out no longer. Every nerve in her body was on fire, she had never in her life felt this much pleasure. White spots burst across her vision and she screamed with such force her voice gave out. All she could do was cling to him blindly as the most intense orgasm she'd ever had ripped through her. Removing his teeth from her neck, he howled his release as well, her orgasm triggering his own.

They both collapsed into the mattress, breathing hard and hearts beating frantically. He licked at the mark he'd left on her neck, cleaning away the little trial of blood she hadn't even realized had been rolling down her throat. She couldn't move, she couldn't even think, she felt nothing but total bliss. Why had she waited so long to do this?

Their sweaty bodies were cooling rapidly, causing goose-bumps to rise across her flesh and she shivered. He noticed her discomfort and moved to pull back the covers. She missed his weight atop her instantly, but she was cold so she hurriedly crawled under the sheets. They settle back down, curled around each other.

"What time is it?" She asked groggily, exhaustion finally starting to pull at her.

Nikola twisted around to get a glimpse at the clock on the night stand.

"Nine."

It was much later than she'd realized. Had they really been going at it four hours? Well, you know what they say, time flies when you're having fun. And they'd certainly been having fun. Megan hadn't been exaggerating; Nikola was an amazing lover. She honestly couldn't remember ever being this satisfied. She hoped he felt the same way. Her answer came by way of a soft snore. Vampire's so rarely needed sleep that this alone proved he must have been satisfied. She smiled, proud that she was his equal in not only the mind, but the body. Her stomach grumbled, yet another testament to their vigorous activities. She didn't want to get up though. She was so content here in his arms, the happiest she'd been in a long time. So instead she snuggled deeper into his embrace and let sleep wash over her.

* * *

**And there you have it...wah-lah! Very sad that this is the last chapter. I've enjoyed writing this one so much! I might could be convinced to write an epilogue though. But you'll have to ask nicely. ;)**

**Thanks to all you wonderful readers for your reviews and enthusiasm!**


	8. Epilogue

**So this for you Lorienleaf, since apparently you were the only one that wanted an epilogue. I hope you enjoy it! I added a little blip about Nikola and Megan's car ride too. It's not much, but it's something.**

**Also, I doubt she remembers, but I did promise insufferablyteslen kitchen sex...and I'm nothing if not a girl of my word. **

**Happy Easter everyone! May the Easter Bunny bring you lots of Teslen treats. :)**

* * *

When Nikola woke, Helen was wrapped around him, still fast asleep. He could feel her soft breath on his bare chest. He shifted slightly, trying to see what time it was, the small movement making Helen cling to him even tighter. He relaxed back down, not wishing to disturb her further. He kissed the top of her head and moved the hair out of her face to tuck behind her ear. She sighed contently, snuggling deeper into him. He continued to stroke her hair, reveling in the softness of it.

How long had he dreamed of this moment; how long had he pinned away for the woman now in his arms? And now she was his. At least he thought she was his. She'd said she loved him and he certainly loved her. But where did they go from here? What did it all mean? He knew what he wanted, but what would she want? Could he even go back to the way things had been before he'd experienced the nirvana that was Helen Magnus? No, he doubted he could.

He had held her on a pedestal for so long. She was the ruler by which he judged all other women and no one ever came close. He'd tried, god how he'd tried, to find someone, anyone, else that might make him happy. There had been periods of happiness over the years, but it always came back to Helen. Eventually he gave up the search, using various women to fulfill his needs when the desire arose. Every one of them had reminded him of Helen in some way, that's why he'd chosen them, and he always imagined that it was her he was with. But now that he _had _been with her, she had ruined him for other women. He'd tasted the forbidden fruit and he could never go back, nothing would ever compare.

Helen stirred beside him, breaking him out of his reverie. She was waking up. He kissed her hair, holding her tighter against him. He wasn't really sure what to expect. Would she flee from him? Throw him out? Shoot him? He tensed in anticipation. Tenderly she kissed his chest before shifting so that she could look up at him.

"Hi," she said shyly, smiling tentatively at him.

"Hi," he said, returning her smile.

She leaned up to plant a chaste kiss to his lips before snuggling back down into him. Her hand traced lazy patterns over his chest, her touch light as a feather.

"That was…" she began, but trailed off.

He tensed again, anxiety racing through his veins. Was she going to say it was a mistake?

"Niko, what is it? What's wrong?"

He could hear the concern in her voice. She moved to lie on her side, propping her head in her hand so that she could look at him. He mirrored her action so that they were facing each other. Her brows were furrowed in the most adorable way possible.

"What is it, love?" she repeated her question, her finger tracing his bottom lip.

"I…I thought you were going to kick me out," he confessed, looking down at the bed instead of at her.

"Why would I do that?"

"I didn't know if you would think all this a mistake; if you would still want me here."

"Of course I want you here, Niko," her fingers coaxed his chin up so that he was looking into her eyes. "I don't regret what happened."

"You don't?"

"No. In fact, I rather enjoyed it."

"Me too," he said, grinning broadly at her.

She laughed, the sound music to his ears, before pushing him onto his back and crawling on top of him. She was straddling him, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"I was rather hoping for a repeat performance," she told him, her voice husky.

"Why Miss Magnus, you're insatiable!" he cried in mock horror.

She gave him a salacious grin as she leaned down, stopping when their lips were only millimeters apart.

"That's Dr. Magnus and don't pretend that you don't love it," she whispered, her lips brushing against his as she spoke.

He groaned, his hand wrapping around the nape of her neck, fingers twining in her hair, as he crushed his lips against her's. She kissed him back hungrily, tongues fighting for dominance. His other hand trailed down her spine to cup her ass, giving it a hard squeezed. She ground her hips down against him in approval. She moved to his neck, sucking and nipping at the flesh she found there. The hand on her ass moved lower, fingers caressing her sex. God, she was already so wet.

Deftly he flipped them. Without warning he thrust two fingers deep inside her, causing her to moan loudly as her back arched off the bed. With his second thrust, her hips came up to meet his fingers, grinding against them. Her breathing had become shallow, her eyes closed in blissful pleasure, her bottom lip sucked between her teeth. She was beautiful.

He leaned in to kiss her, biting down on her lip himself. Her hands caressed his chest, his abdomen, his stomach, slipping lower and lower until her warm hand wrapped around his hard manhood. His moan was swallowed by her eager lips as she squeezed him hard, her hand moving up and down his length. He thrust instinctively into her hand and could feel her smiling against his lips. Gently she guided him to where his fingers were still playing with her, using her other hand to brush them away as she lined him up.

He slammed into her with force, causing her to shudder and cry out. He allowed her a moment to adjust before beginning to move. His pace was relentless, pounding with no mercy. But she met him thrust for thrust, moving her hips in time with his. Her legs wrapped around him and her nails clawed at his back, his scalp, his shoulders, anywhere they could find purchase as she clung to him. He could tell she was close and so was he.

"ljubav," he breathed, planting a light kiss to her slightly parted lips.

Her eyes, which had been skewered shut, popped open to look up at him. He could see the passion, the desire, the joy, the love, the pleasure. He felt like he could see into her very soul. Holding his gaze, she came gloriously around him, muscles and body spasming beneath him. He followed her quickly, spilling himself inside her before collapsing down on top of her. She hugged him close, both panting, trying to calm their racing hearts. After a few moments she began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" he asked, not moving, enjoying the vibrations her laughter was sending through his chest.

"I just…I don't know why I wait so long to do this."

"It certainly wasn't for lack of trying on my part," he teased, beginning to laugh with her.

"Indeed," she gasped. "_God _Nikola, this is…you are…we…wow."

"Yeah, I feel the same way," he reassured her.

She chuckled again. He went to move off her, thinking she'd be more comfortable, but she clung to him, not allowing him to leave. He settled back down, his head on her chest. She ran her fingers through his hair and he sighed contently. He never wanted this to end. But Helen's stomach chose that moment to growl loudly, making its displeasure known. Nikola chuckled, this time easily resisting Helen's protests when he went to move off her. She pouted up at him as he climbed out of bed.

"Come on. We better get some food in you," he said light heartedly, holding his hand out for her.

Taking his proffered hand, she let him pulled her out of bed and into his open arms.

"Besides," he whispered in her ear. "You'll need your strength for later."

His voice was husky and thick with tantalizing promises. He felt her shiver with desire and anticipation. Taking her lips, he kissed her passionately. She sighed into the kiss, arms thrown around his neck and body leaning into his. He had to remind himself that she really needed to eat. Reluctantly he broke the kiss, looking down into her pouting face.

"Come on," he said again, giving her a quick peck before grabbing her hand and pulling her in the general direction of the kitchen.

* * *

"So if you only come here every so often, what do you do about food?" Nikola asked as they entered the kitchen.

"There's a nice elderly couple in town I pay to oversee the maintenance of the place. I usually call them whenever I plan a visit and they make sure the fridge and pantry is fully stocked. Whatever's left over after we leave they're fee to have," Helen informed him, shrugging.

"Well, what would the lady like?"

"Are you offering to cook for me?"

She scoffed at him.

"I'm perfectly capable of cooking, Helen," he admonished.

"How about an omelet? Think you can handle that?"

"While I start on your omelet, why don't you run down to the cellar and get some wine for us to drink?"

"Sure. Anything in particular?"

"Surprise me," he smiled at her, slapping her on the ass as she turned to leave, causing her to yelp in surprise.

She glared at him as she made her way out of the kitchen. Half way to the cellar she remembered the bottle of wine she'd been drinking earlier that evening while she waited for Nikola to come back. Changing course, she ventured into the sitting room. The remnants of her wine glass lay broken and shattered on the floor by the chair. Bending down she began carefully picking up the various pieces, piling them in what remained of the glass. When she was sure she had them all, she grabbed the bottle and made her way back into the kitchen. She discarded the broken glass into the trash bin before grabbing two more from the cupboard and pouring their drinks.

When she turned to pass Nikola his, she burst into laughter. He was standing at the stove, working away at her omelet. He must have riffled through the drawers because he was wearing an apron…and nothing else. For the first time she registered that she herself was still naked, but she shrugged it off, not really caring.

"Like the apron?" He asked, knowing exactly why she was laughing.

"Where did you get that? I've never seen it before."

"It was in one of the drawers," he informed her matter-of-factly. "You're dinner's almost ready."

She leaned back against the counter, sipping on her wine and watching him. He was very easy to look at, always had been. The apron covered his front, but the taunt muscles of his shoulders and back were clearly visible, as well as his delicious backside. A picture of her gripping those firm cheeks, pushing him deeper as he slammed into her, flashed across her mind. A smile played on her lips at the thought and she could feel desire uncurling deep in her belly once again.

Nikola deposited her omelet on a waiting plate and turned to offer it to her. For the first time she could see that his apron had something scrawled across the breast. It read 'kiss the cook'. She laughed again and he smiled broadly at her, noticing her reading the words.

"Well…" he prompted, passing her the plate of food.

She took it, but placed it on the counter behind her. Stepping up to him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a lazy kiss.

"You look hot in an apron," she teased, pulling away.

He smiled broadly at her before picking up his waiting wine glass and taking a sip.

"Eat. Before it gets cold," he said firmly.

Her stomach growled again, reminding her how hungry she was.

"So how was the car ride with Megan?" she asked between bites.

He scowled.

"Long," he finally said.

She frowned. What did that mean?

"She wasn't very happy that I was taking her back," he explained, sensing her unasked question. "She tried to get me to stay."

"I assumed she would. Poor girl was absolutely smitten."

"Yes, well, can you blame her?" He asked with an impish grin. "Regardless, I deposited her outside her hotel and high tailed it back here."

"Yes, I noticed you made it in record time."

"I may have been pushing the speed limits," he admitted.

"You don't say." Her voice dripped with sarcasm.

She finished up her food, surprised by just how much she'd enjoyed it. When she was done he went to take her plate, but she pulled it out of reach.

"You cooked, I'll do the dishes."

She moved to the sink, placing her dish in it before turning on the hot water. As she waited for the water to heat, she collected the pan he'd used, adding it alongside her plate. Much like earlier that afternoon, she could feel his eyes on her as she began methodically washing the dishes. He came up behind her, arms slipping around her waist. His lips placed kisses up and down her neck, distracting her.

"Let me help," he whispered seductively.

One hand traveled lower down her stomach to the apex of her thighs, fingers rubbing against her clit. Her scrubbing slowed and then stopped as she moaned, leaning back against him. His knee spread her legs, widening her stance, and he pulled her back slightly from the sink. He dropped to the floor and slithered between her open legs. He lifted one leg up to rest on his shoulder, giving him better access, before his mouth set to work on her. She was grasping the edge of the sink, dirty dishes all but forgotten as his skillful tongue pushed her towards the edge. The leg she was standing on began to tremble and she wondered idly if it would hold out or collapse under her. Locking her knee, she gripped the sink even harder, willing her body to remain upright as her pleasure spiraled higher and higher. Finally she peaked, her body singing with sweet release as his name fell from her lips.

Gently Nikola lowered her leg back on the ground. She was hunched over, catching her breath. Opening her eyes, she looked down at him, still sitting on the floor. He smiled up at her, his mouth and chin glistening slightly with her arousal.

He crawled out from under her, getting back up on his feet and finding his wine glass once again.

"Cheeky bugger," she scolded half-heartedly, going back to washing the dishes.

He continued to watch her, this time remaining by the island in the center of the kitchen. Drying her hands with a towel, she turned to face him. He was still grinning at her, looking like the cat that got the cream, as he swirled his wine. Picking up her own glass, she took a large sip, holding his burning gaze.

"Thank you. That was wonderful. I really enjoyed my…omelet," she told him coyly.

"Anytime, Helen. It's my pleasure."

She arched a perfectly manicured eyebrow at him, her gaze travelling down to the very noticeable tent in his apron. Placing her wine back on the counter, she advanced on him slowly.

"Do let me return the favor, Mr. Tesla," she purred before sinking to her knees in front of him.

She looked up at him through her lashes as her fingers inched up his thighs, pushing the apron higher. With one last smirk, she dipped her head under the apron, concealing herself from his view. She heard his sharp intake of breath as she took him in her mouth, sucking hard. She swirled her tongue around him, teasing him. He tasted so good; like Nikola, but tinged with herself from their earlier couplings. She hummed, savoring him, the vibrations causing him to gasp and thrust his hips forward. She was expected it, pushing further down on him as he moved forward, bringing him fully into her mouth until he hit the back of her throat. She stilled, sucking hard, her tongue caressing the underside of his hard cock. She sheathed her teeth with her lips then slowly pulled back before moving down again. She continued; in and out, in and out, gradually increasing her speed as he began to thrust into her. She could feel his body tensing, the muscles in his thighs tightening under her hands. Still she kept up her relentless sucking, tongue swirling around and around. She knew he had to be close.

"Stop," he finally chocked out.

She pulled him out of her mouth, tongue flicking across his head as she removed him.

"What is it, Niko?" She asked innocently.

Her hand wrapped around his slippery cock and stroked him slowly. Her other cradled his balls, squeezing them lightly. He moaned above her. A satisfied smirk settled on her face, knowing he couldn't see her. She pursed her lips and kissed him lightly on his tip.

"Enough!" He snarled, yanking her out from under the apron.

She yelped in surprise as he hauled her to her feet. She pouted at him, not happy he'd spoiled her fun. Ignoring her sullen expression, he twirled her around and hefted her up onto the island. He tore away the apron, flinging it mindless away from him. Roughly he splayed her legs open and forced her back down onto the cool counter top. He grabbed her arms, pinning them above her head and kissing her wildly. She groaned, squirming beneath him, completely turned on by her earlier activities and this new change of events. She always had preferred things a little rough.

Moving off her, he grabbed her waist and pulled her down onto him, sinking deep inside her in one swift move. Her back arched off the counter and she moaned at the exquisite fullness, her muscles stretched to accommodate him. She grasped the edge of the counter with her hands, bracing herself as he pounded away. Her legs were wrapped securely around his waist, heels digging into the small of his back as she pushed him deeper. He removed one hand from her waist, bringing it down so his thumb could press against her clit, crushing it against bone. She convulsed around him, his cry mingling with her's as they came together.

Nikola slumped over her, burying his face in her heaving breasts. Her hand dropped to his head, fingers combing absently through his already thoroughly mused hair. Slowly they both came down from their respective highs. Helen's body felt heavy, her limbs like jell-o in her post coital haze.

"Niko?"

"Hmmm."

"Will you come back with me? Tomorrow?"

"Back where?" he mumbled against her skin.

"To old city; the sanctuary."

Finally he moved, lifting himself off her to stand upright once again. She followed him, scooting to the edge of the counter; her legs still around his middle, her hands resting on his chest. She gazed anxiously into his eyes, biting her lower lip. Would he agree to come back with her? She hoped so. Her heart ached at the possibility of him saying no.

"Is that what you really want?" He asked quietly.

"Yes," she whispered. "I love you. I don't want to go home alone. I don't think I could stand it."

"I don't think I could either," he admitted, smiling shyly at her.

"Then come with me," she begged.

He sighed, leaning in to kiss her softly and then pulling away, rubbing his nose against her's.

"Ok."

"Ok?"

"Ok," he said more adamantly.

A broad grin broke across Helen's face and she pressed her lips to his in an excited kiss. She had meant it to be sweet and light, but her joy overtook her and she found herself kissing him passionately with everything she had. He was going to come home with her. She wasn't sure exactly what it was they had going between them or what the future would hold, but she knew she wanted him with her. They'd figure the rest out as they went.

"Come on, ljubav. Back to bed," he said, helping her down from the counter.

She stood on shaky legs, gripping his toned biceps for support.

"I wasn't near done with her," he said, swiping her up and over his shoulder. She squealed in delight, her hands landing on the small of his back for balance. He slapped her backside, sauntering off towards the bedroom. Two could play that game, she decided. Slipping her hands lower to cup his behind, she squeezed teasingly. His stepped faltered slightly and she grinned in triumphant. Again the image of her gripping his tight ass as he pounded into her flitted through her mind and she squirmed against him.

"For god's sake, Nikola, hurry the hell up!"

He chuckled, but obliged, using every ounce of his added strength to hurtle them towards the bedroom.


End file.
